Arctic Wolf, Crimson Fox
by Patriot-112
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi Attack, a lost son of the Uzumaki Clan, comes and changes the destinies of the Yondaime Hokage, his family, and the whole of Konoha. AU, Kushina not 2nd Kyuubi Jinchuriki.
1. Prologue

_**Hey there everyone! Here's my third Naruto Fic! It's about an Jincuriki from the Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) who comes and helps in the sealing of Kyuubi. I just want you all to know I'm having Writer's Block on my current stories right now. This is also co-authored by DragonKnightRyu so thanks also go to him. So, without further adue, here it is! The Prologue Chapter of Artic Wolf, Crimson Fox. Enjoy!**_

_**Re-edited**_

_**Artic Wolf, Crimson Fox**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Konohagakure**_

_**October 10th**_

_**Night of the Kyuubi Attack**_

It was an average day in Konohagakure... well so long as the average is hundreds of ninja dying fighting a 900ft tall nine-tailed demon fox that has a inexaustable chakra supply and is able to heal any wound it recieves, and if that is your idea of average either you are very blood thirsty or the unluckiest person to be alive.

'This isn't good,' thought one lone figure as he stared at the carnage from the top of a hill, 'If this keeps up, Konoha will be no more,'

He stood at 5' 10", with black hair in a wolf-tail, glacier blue eyes, and having a Martial Artist build. He was wearing a Black Leather jacket with white trim and a hood, grey pants, shirt, and flak vest, Black combat boots, gloves, and a mask that covers the lower portion of his face from his neck to his nose (like Kakashi's). Attached to his back was a sword, with a carved wood handle with vine plant designs carved into the hanldle. He stared at the ba..no,_ slaughter _that was happening between the Shinobi of the Leaf and the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**You planning on helping them out?," **said a voice in his head.

"(Sighs) Might as well. But I don't understand, is'nt the Kyuubi suppose to be their Guardian? What or who is making her do this?," he asked with a puzzled look.

**"Only one way to find out...," the voice began.**

**"**Is go straight to the horse's mouth," He finished and with that, he shunshined in a blizzard of snow to the Hidden Village.

Hokage office

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, aka Konoha's Yellow Flash, was having a bad day. Not only was the Kyuubi attacking them, but his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze who is pregnant with his first child, is now in labor. And the only way to stop it was to seal it in a newborn child, which in this case, his own. He stared at the forbidden scroll which showed the seal to do it. But, there was a catch, a fatal one at that. He'd have to sacrifice his life to seal the Fox and his son would be ostracized by the village despite his wish to see him as a hero, such as a Jinchuuriki's life is.

'DAMN IT! Why did this have to happen NOW of all times?,' he thought as he banged his head on his desk. It was then he got a un-expected visitor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said an unknown voice and Minato turned his head to the source and saw a man standing in the window. He immediatley went on guard.

"Who are you?," he demanded in a cold-tone. The stranger put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa! Easy there Hokage-sama! I was just passing through and I saw the little show outside," he replied as he pointed his thumb outside the window, "As for who I am. The name's Sanada, Magoichi Sanada, formerly of Yuki no Kuni."

Minato quirked an eyebrow at that. "You're a long way fom home."

Magoichi just sighed at that. "Well, I have my reasons. One of which is that the late Daimyo's little piece of shit brother is a tyrant." Then he noticed the scroll with the Shiki Fuujin.

He hopped off the open window and walked toward the desk and began studying the seal including the handsigns to how to do it. Minato looked at the stranger warily as he looked at the seal. It was then the doors to the office door burst opened to reveal a man with long spiky white hair, a red jacket a large scroll on his back, .

"Minato you need to...Who's this?" Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin asked Minato, when he saw the unknown shinobi in the office.

"Not enough time for that Jiraiya-sensei, what is it?" Minato asked his sensei from his days as a Genin.

"Right, the Kyuubi is getting closer! Shiori, the Okamikaze, the Okamikage, and the other shinobi can't hold it for long! You better have a solution, NOW."

"I have one," Minato confirmed with a nod "The Shiki Fuujin."

Jiraiya stared at his pupil incredulously for a second "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME MINATO!" Jiraiya roared "_YOU_ BETTER NOT BE PLANNING ON USING IT YOURSELF! At the very least_ I_ should be doing it! You have a kid and wife!"

"I KNOW THAT JIRAIYA!" Minato retorted, "But as the Kage of this village it's my responsiblity, and when I seal it into my child-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jiraiya interrupted, "You, Me, and Kushina all know how Jinchuriki's are treated! You saw so yourself with Iwa's Jinchuriki!"

"That is why I am going to request that he is to be treated as a hero!" Minato said with conviction "They _will_ listen to me!"

"No, they won't" Magoichi denied from where he was still studying the Shiki Fuujin startling the pair who had briefly forgotten about him "The Yukikage asked the same thing for the Jinchuriki of the Wolf Spirit, but they hated him all the same."

Jiraiya lifted a eyebrow at that, "How would you know that? Who are you? And what do you mean Wolf spirit?" he asked and Magoichi just sighed.

"Because...I'm that Jinchuriki, I contain the Hokubu Hokkyoku Ookami no Seishin (Northern Arctic Wolf Spirit) of Yuki no Kuni" he said sadly, and the two Konoha-nins eyes just widen at that.

"HUUUUH!" they both yelled in unison.

Magoichi merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Unfortunately there is no time for me to explain, so I am just going to say this my sealing does not like yours," He explained "Once every generation there will always be a Jinchuriki of the Hokubu Hokkyoku Ookami no Seishin, he is always sealed in by a set of very specific seals and is in a kinda symbiotic relationship with the Host, and while most hosts die within a month or so after the transfer it is said to be rather painful for the current host."

They both winced at what he was saying.

"Ouch." Jiraiya said and Magoichi nodded at that, he was lucky he did'nt get go through what his predecessors went through. Minato although curious of how he know about such knew their wasn't time, but then a Shinobi came through the doors wearing a Ninja mask and his Hitai-ate slanted over his left eye. He was Kakashi Hatake, one of Minato's students, and Jonin of Konoha.

"Sensei!" He shouted desperately "The Kyuubi has reached the outskirts of Konoha!"

"Dammit!" Minato cursed loudly "I thought we had more time!"

"And also sensei, your son Naruto was just born, but..."

"But what? What's wrong Kakashi? Is it Kushina? ANSWER ME!" Kakashi flinched at his sensei's tone as he answered.

"T-The Medic-nins say she doesn't have long to live, the labor took it's toll on her, she'll probably have at least 6 hours to live," He said as he had sad look in his visible eye.

Minato eyes widened at the news his student just gave him as he fell to his knees.

"No...No, no no no nonono NOOO! Please tell me it's not true!" he begged to the heavens as Kakashi and Jiraiya lowered there heads in sadness. But then Magoichi said something that will elate their fears, but also shock them.

"I can save her," Minato and the others perked at Magoichi's words, "I know a little trick the Wolf taught me while I was in Yuki no Kuni, I've not used it though because the human wielder sacrifices a huge chunk their life force,"

"What?" Minato asked hopefully "But why would you?"

Magoichi shrugged "I may not look it but I am well into my 70's," He announced shocking the room's occupants "And I know the pain of growing up alone, I will need a child no older than 10 months of age though, any older and the transfer of the Wolf Spirit will not work."

Minato was taking this in as he thought about it, "Alright, but we need to do something about the Kyuubi and Seal it into my son," Magoichi nodded at that.

"That's fine, but I suggest you use this seal intead along with the other seals , except the one that kills you, you plan to use. It'll leave you weakened for a while, but you'll live," Magoichi reached into his trench coat and produced a scroll and handed it to Minato.

"Arigato, but may I ask one thing?" Minato asked and the Former Yuki-nin looked at him and gestured him to continue, "Exactly how long will you have after you sacrificed a good of your Life Force?"

Magoichi scrunched his face in thought at that, "From what the Wolf told me, I will have only five months to live until I can a new host find for him. So you better find a child before then,"

Minato nodded "I'll do everything I can to," He agreed "Come, I'll lead you to the hospital."

*Konoha Hospital*

The hospital of Konohagakure was currently embroiled in chaos as medics, doctors and nurses rushed through the building desperately trying to heal the wounded that streamed in during the Kyuubi attack, and in one part of the Hospital a beautiful red headed, amethyst eyed woman holding a whiskered blond haired blue eyed baby murmuring sweet words to her child as tears streamed down her face '_Kami why must you be so cruel?_' The woman asked sadly '_To take me from my child so soon..._'

"Kushina!" called a voice she knew that made her heart scream for joy.

"Minato-kun!" she responded with happiness, but also had a hint of sadness, as the man she loved moved from the hall way and to her bedside.

"I heard what the Doctor said..." Minato whispered quietly as he rested his forehead against her's blinking away his tears at her weakened condition.

"I'm sorry Minato-kun, I won't be able to be with you and Naruto-chan..." Kushina sobbed as her husband embraced her.

"I's alright Kushina-chan," He said encouragingly "There is someone here who can help you."

Kushina's eyes widened in shock and hope at hearing what her husband said.

"W-what? Who Minato-kun? It can't be Tsunade-sensei, she's not here" she asked, but before Minato could answer another voice she did'nt recognize spoke up.

"That would be me, Kushina-sama," She looked behind her husband and standing by the doorway, was a man with black shoulder blade length hair in a wolf-tail, glacier blue eyes, standing at a height of 5' 10" tall, wearing a Black Leather jacket with white trim and a hood, grey pants, shirt, and flak vest (similar to a Konoha Jonin's but grey) , Black combat boots, gloves with metal plates on the back, and a mask that covers the lower portion of his face from his neck to his nose. Attached to his back was a sword, with a carved wood handle with gold vine plant designs carved into the hanldle. She could tell he was a shinobi just by looking at how he carried himself.

"Who are you?" she asked with a hint of concern.

"My name is Magoichi," He said introducing himself with a respectful bow "I am the Jinchuriki of the Hokubu Hokkyoku Ookami no Seishin who taught me a technique I can use to heal your body."

"But... why?" She asked confused "What do you stand to gain?"

"Nothing," Magoichi replied shaking his head slightly with a slight smirk "I gain nothing from this other than ensuring that the Hokubu Hokkyoku Ookami no Seishin has a new container before I die."

Kushina's eyes widen at that, and she can tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't kidding.

"But why? Why do you want to sacrifice your life for me?" she asked, and Magoichi eyes gained a sad look to them.

"Let's just say, I'm tired of wandering around the world alone, and wish to be reunited my parents. Also I'm helping a member of my mother's clan seek happiness" he confessed and Minato and Kushina's eyes widen in shock at that. Minato was the first to recover.

"Y-you mean...you're a..," Minato stammered and Magoichi just eye smiled.

"You guessed right Minato-san. I'm Uzumaki on my mother's side, I inherited my father's hair and eyes, while I inherited my mother's face and antics." he said and laughed at the shocked expressions.

"I'm always told that the Uzumaki are pranksters at heart," Magoichi said as he chuckled "I'm glad to have met at least one other Uzumaki, when I heard about the destruction of Uzushiogakure I feared that we were a dying breed."

Kushina smiled at her now realized cousin "So am I." She whispered fresh tears in her eyes "Wish I could have gotten to know you before though."

Magoichi nodded in agreement "Just make sure this little guy learns about his 'Uncle' though will ya?" He asked smiling, as well as softly patting Naruto's head.

Kushina smiled sadly, as she nodded, "I will," Magoichi just eye-smiled at that. Out in the hallway, Jiraiya heard the whole exchange between Kushina and her long lost cousin, and had a small smile on his face.

He heard Magoichi sigh as he turned to Minato.

"You better hurry Minato, and if anything happens to my 'Nephew' regardless of my condition for the last few months of my life," His body was then surrounded by a dark aura, as his voice took a demonic tone "**I'll kill you**,"

Minato nervously sweatdropped as he nodded his head before taking his son out of Kushina's arms and then kissing his Red Whirpool telling her that he would be back, and then flashing out of the Hospital thinking '_Geezus, is it an Uzumaki thing to be so scary?_' He mentally wondered vastly preferring to fight the Kyuubi than piss of his wife or another Uzumaki.

Back in the Hospital room Magoichi breathed deeply as he prepared himself for what he was about to do '_Thanks for teaching me this technique Fubukitsume-dono,_' He thought as he began the series of handseals to save his cousin.

He could hear the wolf sigh regretfully from within the seal "_**Thank you for being a good friend Magoichi.**_" The wolf thanked smiling as Magoichi completed the final hand seal "_**And I wish you luck wherever it is you go old friend.**_"

Magoichi smiled under his mask at that, '_Likewise, hairball,'_

**_"HEY!" _**shouted Fubukitsume as Magoichi called out the name of the jutsu.

"Kinjutsu: Saisei no Meikon!(Forbidden Technique: Rebirth of Life)" He shouted as a bright white light filled the room blinding any who saw it temporarily.

***Outskirts of Konoha***

The Konoha-Nin were barley holding by their fingernails, and when the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, came on his trusted Toad Summon Gamabunta, the shinobi all cheered at the arrival of their leader. Shiori Ookamikaze, Head of the Ookamikaze Clan, and Commander in chief of the Ookamikage Black Ops jumped on the Toad Boss' head to speak to her old friend. She was dress in the black battle armor of her unit, which consisted of a form samurai style beast plate, Black ANBU pants, Anbu sandals, arm guards, and fingerless black gloves with metal blacks on the back. She had jet black hair in a high pony-tail, brown-yellow eyes, and a figure that any woman could kill for.

"You're late Minato!" Shiori shouted at him as she panted for breath.

Minato chuckled weakly as he shifted Naruto slightly in his arms "Sorry 'bout that, had an unexpected, but good, visitor." He explained "Shiori, I'm going to seal the Kyuubi, I'll be extremely weak afterwards, you are the temporary Hokage until I recover."

Shiori was confused by that, but she was also hocked that he choose HER to be temprorary Hokage, before she could comment though, a soft cry caught her attention as she looked at the bundle in his arms.

"Minato, is that your child?" she asked. She knew Kushina was pregnant with Minato's child, because she was one of the guest at their secret wedding because Minato trusts her.

Minato grinned proudly as he showed Naruto to her, and Shiori could'nt help but smile at how cute the young Namikaze looked.

"Indeed it is, Shiori," Minato said, then the Kyuubi's roar, which sounded like a mournful roar, caught their attention.

"We've all been fighting hard Minato," Shiori "Your plan better work, 'cause if it doesn't..."

"I know," Minato confirmed "Have everyone fall back, I don't want anyone to get caught up in this."

Shiori nodded and leapt off Gamabunta shouting orders to fall back and let the Yondaime handle it. Squaring off against the Kyuubi Minato couldn't help but smile down at his son "Naruto, I hope that when you learn of the burden you are about to bear, you can forgive your old man for doing this. LET'S GO GAMABUNTA!"

_**"WAY AHEAD OF YOU, GAKI!" **_said the Boss Toad with a giant leap, and Minato began the handsigns as Gamabunta held the Kyuubi at bay.

"KEEP THAT FUZZBALL BUSY AS LONG AS YOU CAN!" Minato shouted. The Kyuubi swiped a claw at Gamabunta, which scratched him near his eye.

"**_AGH! THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK! HURRY UP!" _**the moment the toad said that, Minato landed on the final seal and called the jutsu.

"**Fuinjutsu: Ōkami no Rei Fūin! **(Sealing Technique: Spirit Seal of the Wolf) " a bright light erupted as everyone who had fallen back from the fight covered their eyes.

When the light faded the Kyuubi was gone and Gamabunta stood alone in the middle of the field nursing his wound "Minato!" Shiori shouted landing on top of Gamabunta finding her friend unconscious while Naruto slept peacefully "Thank god, are you alright Gamabunta-sama?"

"**Nothing a couple of stitches won't fix,**" The boss toad assured "**I trust you can take of things from here.**"

"Hai, Gamabunta-sama." Shiori assured picking up Naruto as another Ookamikage Spec Ops picked up Minato.

"**Very well, tell the brat to get in contact with us once he's recovered.**" Gamabunta rumbled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Shiori sighed as she turned to her partner "C'mon let's get these two to the Hospital with Kushina-chan." She ordered receiving a nod in acknowledgement.

**_*Konoha Hospital*_**

Kushina looked sadly at the bed across the room that her cousin was on. He was pale, sweating, and had a coughing fit every now and then as the doctors and nurses tried to make him comfortable.

_'I finally get a member of my family back, only for him to sacrifice himself for me,' _she thought as tears leaked from her eyes.

A sudden scuffle of movement brought her attention to the doorway as Shiori busted into the room with Naruto in her arms and another Ookamikage was carrying Minato "Minato-kun!" She shouted fearfully.

"Don't worry, he's only sleeping." Shiori assured as she passed Naruto over to his mother "The knucklehead wouldn't die even if the Shinigami told him to."

Kushina let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob as she held Naruto close to her "Thank you Shiori-chan." She whispered smiling at her longtime friend who returned it with her own.

"Hey now, you know better than that. The Ha no Roku Tenshi (Six Angels of the Leaf) always look after their own." She said and Kushina chuckled at that, she and her five friends, Tsume Inuzuka, Yoshino Nara, Hitomi Hyuuga, Mikoto Uchiha, and of course Shiori Ookamikaze formed a group with her as the leader when they became Chuunin. They were known through out the Elemental Countries in always succeeding in their missions by dealing heavy casaulties to the enemy, and keeping allied forces losses to a bare minimum.

"Thank god we're all alive," Kushina whispered hugging her son and looking over to Minato "But... It took a cousin I just met sacrificing himself for this to happen."

"Then don't let be in vain girl!" Shiori shouted "Kick ass and take names in his honor then!"

Kushina couldn't help but laugh at her friends exuberant attitude "Thanks Shiori-chan, you always helped cheer me up." She thanked as she leaned back against her pillow as exhaustion crept over her and her eyes started to close "Thank you Kami, for letting me keep my family." and she fell asleep, with Naruto safely in her arms. Shirori smiled warmly at the scene. Taking a breath, she turned to her subordinate.

"Go and gather the Clan Heads, the Sandaime, and the_...civilian council_," she spat the last part like it was venom, and the Ookamikage Spec Op knew why. They, along with the Uchiha Clan, with the exception of Mikoto, have been mingling in affairs that they were not supposed to be, and thus, got on the nerves of the other Clans. The Spec Op, nodded in affirmation and left to carry out his orders.

"Well, it was quite a show, huh Shiori?," Shiori turned and saw Jiraiya enter the room with a not so happy smile on his face.

"I agree Jiraiya-sama, we would've all perished if Minato had'nt come in time," Shiori said and Jiraiya nodded at that. It was then the sound of terrible coughing caught their attention as they turned to Magoichi's bed, he was now starting to tremble as he used a pretty good amount of his Life Force to revitalize Kushina.

"Damn...*cough, cough, cough*...I never thought it would...*cough, cough, cough* ...be this bad," he said in a weak voice as Shiori and Jiraiya came over to his bed.

"I understand I have you to thank for saving my friend," Shiori said looking down at the weakened man who nodded slightly "You have my deepest gratitude."

Magoichi chuckled slightly before erupting into another fit of coughing "Did the sealing work?" He asked the two Konoha-nin in a raspy voice and received a nod in confirmation "That's good to hear."

The Spec Ops agent returned and nodded to Shiori who nodded back and turned to Jiraiya "I'll need your help with the council." She informed "Fugaku and the civilians will probably try to pull something with Minato out of action."

Jiraiya nodded at that as he knew they've been trying for years to gain control of things that are WAY out of their jurisdiction.

"I agree. I'll help you anyway I can," he replied.

"Jiraiya-san...I have a request," Magoichi said in a hoarse voice. Jiraya perqued at that.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wish to entrust you with my journal," Magoichi informed passing him a worn leather bound book "Around 70 years of my accumulated knowledge, I hope you find it useful."

Jiraiya nodded "I'll treat like men do Icha Icha," He informed smirking at the smile that spread across Magoichi's lips "You rest, I'll take care of finding you a child you can use for the transfer."

Magoichi nodded weakly as he fell back unconscious "Thank you Jiraiya-san." He whispered as his eyes closed again.

Jiraiya turned to Shiori with his hardened 'battle face' "Let's remind these peons who is in command here shall we?" He asked making Shiori smirk ferally and nod in agreement before they vanished in a whirl of leaves.

**_*Hokage Tower, Council Room*_**

The room was full of conversation as the Shinobi Elders, Clan Heads, the now retired Sandaime, and the Civilian Council were murmuring on what was going on.

"I wonder what this meeting is about," whispered one Civilian as he talked to his compatriot.

"It's probably about the situation with the Kyuubi, and how the Yondaime defeated it," said another, and before they could continue, Jiraiya and Shiori appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Thank you for coming," Shiori said as she sat down in the Hokage's chair.

"What is this! You are not allowed to sit there!" Fugaku shouted infuriated.

"I am allowed because I am the interim Hokage while Minato recovers!" Shiori snapped glaring at Fugaku "Maybe if you and your clan were actually fighting instead of hiding like the cowards you are you would know that!"

Fugaku and the Civilian Council's eyes widen at that, and Fugaku was now seething.

_'He Failed! That old geezer FAILED!' _thought Fugaku as he looked at Shiori who was glaring at him, daring him to try something. Knowing a shouting match is about to erupt between the two, Hiruzen Sarutobi coughed to get their attention.

"If I may ask Shiori-chan, how is Minato-kun?" the old Hokage asked and Shiori stopped her glaring match with Fugaku and looked to her old superior.

"He's alive, but was weakened by the sealing of the Kyuubi, he's sleeping at the Hospital right now. He named me as temproray Hokage until he recovers," she informed them. "So let's get some things straight, we are incredibly weakened from this attack and we will be remaining under martial law until we have had a chance to repair and assess our situation."

"What you can't do that!" A civilian member shouted "What about trading and our food supplies!"

"We have enough rations to last us for a year." Shiori remarked taking in the civilians roundness "Besides it might do you some good to lose a couple of pounds."

"How dare you! You bi-"

THUNK!

The Civilian stood stock still as his cheek bled from the kunai that was now implanted in the wall. Shiori stood with her hand outstreched glaring at the man, and unleashing a Hell amount of KI on the fool as she spoke in a feral voice.

"**_I prefer you do not refer to me by that title _civilian,_" _**the Civilians were scared shitless by the interim Hokage.

"What do you plan to do with the Jinchuriki that Minato created?" Danzo asked making Shiori and Jiraiya curse.

"WHAT! The demon still lives!" Another civilian shouted, this one was Abi Haruno, a pink hair banshee as well as a massive fan girl of Minato and a certified idiot "We have to kill it while it's weak."

"In no way are you touching that child, _any_ of you touch him and I guarantee it will be a very public and very painful death for you." Shiori growled as KI poured out of her causing everyone in the room to freeze "That so called '_Demon_' is the son of Minato and Kushina, _not_ the Kyuubi."

"I don't care if it's their _son_," growled Fugaku, "And I believe it should be either executed or turned into a- ACK!" the Uchiha Head never got to finish as he was grabbed by his throat and held in the air by a VERY pissed Jiraiya.

"If you so much as FINISH that statement Fugaku, and I will send you to the Shinigami myself," growled Jiraiya as the man struggled to break free.

"Jiraiya! That's enough. He's learned his mistake," ordered the calm but furious Hiruzen as his student reluctantly let him go.

"Know this Fugaku..," the Toad Sannin growled as he unleashed KI on the Uchiha prick, "If you go anywhere near Minato or ANY of his family...**_I will KILL you," _**with that and a brief glare at Danzo for shooting his mouth off, Jiraiya returned to his spot beside Shiori.

"On to more pressing matters," Shiori declared shutting out any more arguments "I will need all Clan heads to report a list of their casualties and damaged sustained from the attack, if I feel that the damage is not related to the attack or insignificant I will _not_ be funding the rebuilding for it or reimbursement, same goes with any civilian home or establishment, you all seem to have forgotten that the seat I am sitting in _is_ the ultimate power of this village, _not_ you, am I clear?"

The Clans nodded in approval while the civilians nodded in fear of pissing off the irate Acting Hokage even more. Before the meeting could be adjourned, Danzo, Hiruzen's rival and head of ROOT, decided to add something else.

"Before we adjourn this meeting I like to present something that has gathered my attention," Danzo informed as Shiori, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen look at him warily.

"And what pre-tell is that, Danzo?" Shiori asked as her eyes narrowed at the warhawk.

"What of the second Jinchuriki that had arrived in the village?" He asked nonplussed by the growls from Jiraiya and Shiori "One Magoichi Uzumaki isn't it?"

"None of your concern," Shiori declared her hardened gaze daring someone to speak out "He was merely coming to visit Kushina, his cousin,and in the process saving her and the Yondaime's life when he used a forbidden technique that saved Kushina at the cost of his own lifeand also provided Minato with the seal he used for the Kyuubi."

"I remember him," Sarutobi declared smiling fondly "I used to spar with him occasionally when i was younger, actually it was I who informed him of Kushina-chan's presence here in Konoha."

The civilians and the other Elders were shocked by this.

"Why did'nt you tell us this Hiruzen?" Koharu demanded, that caused Hiruzen to glare back at his former teammate.

"I didn't knowing you two and Danzo, will try to do anything to make him a weapon for Konoha, like attempt to kidnap him and wipe his memories and make him your obedient slave!," Hiruzen growled out, "And I won't allow a old friend to suffer that kind of fate," he continued, and the Elders and Danzo were now fuming at that.

"And now he's dying," Jiraiya in a somber tone, "And he has at least FIVE months to live until we find a new host for his tenant,"

"I have a few suggestions in min-" Danzo began only to be cut off.

"I will not hand over a Jinchuriki to your sick ROOT Danzo," Shiori snapped glaring at him "Continue this up and you will find yourself and your precious ROOT in a _very_ bad position."

Danzo frowned but kept his mouth shut as a couple of other people recommended their children.

"If I may, my wife will be giving birth to our first born in a couple months, you may use her." Hiashi suggested raising his hand.

Shiori thought this over for a few moments and nodded in approval at the Hyuuga Head's request.

"Alright Hiashi, but I suggest you update Hitomi on the situation and bring her to the Hospital to meet Magoichi," she advised and Hiashi nodded in understanding, "Now, if that is all, then we are done. Me and Jiraiya are off to the Hospital to inform Magoichi of the situation," with that the meeting ended.

"Mind if I come with you, Shiori-chan? I wish to catch up with my old friend before he passes on," Hiruzen requested as he followed Shiori and Jiraiya's example.

The interim Hokage nodded and the trio vanished using a shunshin shortly followed by the remaining clan heads sans Fugaku as well as Danzo and the Elders.

"This is ridiculous they are letting not one but _two_ demons live!"Abi shouted infuriated "We have to do something about this!"

"Calm down," Fugaku ordered harshly "The Uchiha plan is getting close to its final stage, just be patient and the demons will be dealt with when I and the Uchiha take our rightful place as the leaders of this village."

_***Konoha Hospital***_

"Is that you Hizuren?" Magoichi asked smiling as he saw a familiar face enter the room.

"Yes it is old friend," Hizuren assured smiling as he took in his friend's condition "And I must say you look like shit."

Magoichi laughed for a minute before coughing "You try transferring your life force to someone else and see how _you_ feel." He countered making Hizuren chuckle "I'm glad to see you again before I pass on."

"And I you Magoichi." Hizuren replied "We have found a potential child for you to use for the transfer, she will be born in a month, a member of the Hyuuga clan."

Magoichi smiled and nodded in relief "Good, that means she will not grow up alone," He said gratefully "My sword, the Junsuina Yuki (Pure Snow), pass it on to her will you, also I have another sword for my nephew, the Kokin Okami (Noble Wolf)." He lifted his hand up and channelled chakra into the seal that was on the palm of his hand and in a puff of smoke a double edged straight edged back katana sword appeared in his hand, near the hilt of the sword was a single opening line that was a couple of millimetres thick and a couple of inches long "I hope he gets good use out of it."

Shiori moved to the seat where Magoichi's possesions are and picked up the katana-like blade still in it's sheaf, while Hiruzen took the Kokin Okami.

"I'll make sure they get them, you have my word," Hiruzen promised and Magoichi simled.

"Also, there's something else," he said as Hiruzen, Shiori, and Jiraiya moved forward, "On the inside of my jacket are pockets for storage scrolls, and a few Jutsu scrolls, since the girl will inherit my ability to use Hyoton because of the wolf,"

Hizuren chuckled "Swords, Hyoton, _and_ the Byakugan, that will be quite the interesting mix don't you think?" He asked smiling at his friend.

"No more interesting than uber regeneration with extremely high Fuinjutsu skills and the Hyoton." Magoichi countered with a smile "It's funny Hizuren, I always wondered how I would die, if it would be from when that bastard of a Daimyo in Yuki caught me and extracted the wolf spirit or if it would be in some glorious battle."

Hizuren chuckled "Indeed," He agreed "It's very rare that a shinobi reaches our age these days."

Magoichi nodded "I can only hope for a new age of peace where it isn't so odd for people like us to reach this age." He mused "Who knows, maybe it'll happen sooner than we think..."

Hiruzen then put a hand on his shoulder, "Rest now, Hiashi will be here with his wife tomorrow afternoon to meet with you," he said and Magoichi nodded in understanding.

"One more thing though...," he says and Hiruzen leans in to listen, "See if you can get that troublesome, drunk, bad sense of gambling, cousin of mine back here to see her family,"

"Even if I have for drag her back by her hair," Hizuren promised "I'll make sure she returns."

"Thank you old friend." Magoichi whispered as he fell back unconscious smiling.

Hizuren sighed as he stood up and looked over to the other three occupants and smiled faintly "Well, I best send that letter off to Tsunade-chan if she is to return soon." He murmured to himself before quietly exiting the room.

"Well that was amusing, don't you agree?" Joked Kushina, who held Naruto in her arms, as she woke up a few minutes before Hiruzen and the others arrived and heard the whole thing.

"I'll say Kushina-chan," Shiori said with a grin, but before they could continue, a grunt came from the bed that Minato lay, as said was waking up.

"Ugh! What hit me?" groaned the weakened Yondaime Hokage.

"That would be an SS-class Fuinjutsu technique," Kushina said smiling at her husband "I'm glad to see you awake Minato-kun."

Minato immediately sat up in his bed only to pathetically groan in pain as he collapsed "Glad to see _you're_ alright Kushina-chan." He said waving his arm as Kushina giggled with a happy smile before a small cry caught her attention.

"Naruto-kun sends his greetings as well," Kushina translated smiling at her husband "And the wish for food."

Minato chuckled as he looked at his family, happy that they will be together. He turned his head to the bed next to him and a sad look came upon his face at Magoichi's condition.

"Sigh, I wish I got to know him more, he could've taught me a lot more Fuuinjutsu," Minato said sadly as the other three nodded.

"At least in was'nt in vain, kiddo," Jiraiya said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "He at least some stuff for your son and his sucessor,"

Minato raised an eyebrow at that, "Who?"

"Hiashi volunteered for his daughter who is to be born sometime in late December," Shiori informed him, and Minato nodded at that. Shiori then looked at the jacket drapped over the chair next to all of Magoichi's other possessions, walking over she picked up his jacket "He left her everything he owned, from his notes on fuinjutsu to his scrolls on Hyoton even a sword for her and Naruto."

Minato looked down in regret as he paid his respects to the man that saved his family "Is there anything else we can do for him?" Minato asked heavily.

"All he wanted was to see his other cousin, Tsunade." Jiraiya said with a slight smirk "Turns out his aunt was Mito-san's sister,"

Minato nodded at that, Tsunade was not only a member of the Senju but also a member of the Uzumaki Clan as well.

"And also the best we can do for him is to make him as comfortable as much as possible," Minato said as he turned back to his wife and child, and smiled.

**_*Somewhere in Fire Country*_**

Walking along a road somwhere between Tanzaku Gai and Konoha a rather buxom blond haired woman with honey brown eyes looking to be in about her thirties walked along the road. Beside her a young woman with black hair and eyes wearing a black kimono and carrying a pig in her arms.

"I can't believe we're going back to Konoha!" The young woman said excitedly "It's been so long!"

"It has hasn't it." The older woman stated nostalgically looking up into the sky '_Konoha, all that place represents to me is death._'

"Still Tsunade-sama, you seemed pretty shocked when you got that letter, what was in it?" Asked Tsunade's companion and apprentice Shizune.

"A cousin of mine from the Uzumaki side of my family is dying," Tsunade explained sadly "He wanted to see me before he passed on..."

Shizune looked at her sensei with a look of understanding and a hint of sadness.

"What is his name Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked and the Blonde smiled sadly at the memories of a young man with black hair tied in a wolf-tail, and wearing a black jacket with a Hitai-ate with four snow flakes on the metal plate as she gave her answer.

"Magoichi...Magoichi Uzumaki-Sanada," she said and they continued their way to Konoha.

**_*Konoha, the next day*_**

"In terms of damage we got off pretty light, it was mostly in the forest surrounding Konoha that was damaged during the attack," A Okamikage Spec Ops agent reported to Shiori as she looked through the stack of paperwork on her desk and sorted it into piles for her Kage Bunshins to look over and sign, modify or discard "Our casualties however are heavy, over 200 are wounded with serious injuries, 50 with minor injuries and 100 are dead, for the civilians there were no casualties, but numerous injuries due to panicking in the village during the attack."

Shiori nodded at that, it could've been worse if the Kyuubi had reached the village, and the amount of casaulties would've tripled.

"Also," the Spec Ops said, "we've been getting reports of rumours going around the village,"

Shiori perqued at that info, and frowned as she did'nt like the sound of that, rumours were dangerous, and mostly could be lies.

"What rumours?" Shiori ordered in her "Commander" voice.

"People are saying that the Kyuubi was never killed or even sealed properly, that it had taken the form of a young boy casting a spell over the Yondaime fooling him into believing it's his kid." The agent reported in a disgusted voice "Many are planning on 'freeing' the Yondaime."

"Those goddamn civilian FOOLS!" Shiori shouted enraged "How dare they say that bullshit, find who started the rumours and arrest them for treason and conspiracy against the Hokage NOW!"

With a shout of "Hai!" the Spec Ops left the office to carry out the order, leaving Shiori to take her anger out on the desk by throwing it out the window, smashing onto the ground below scaring the crap out of a few villagers.

"Damn them!" growled Shiori as her yellow eyes burned with hatred, "Damn them all to HELL!"

**_*Konoha Hospital, Uzumaki-Namikaze Room*_**

"WHAT!" Yelled Minato as he sat up in his bed a look of anger on his face as he looked at Yuugao Uzuki, one of Kushina's most trusted students.

"That's right Hokage-sama, rumors are going around the village that Naruto-kun is the demon," said the purple-haired young woman with a look of disgust on her face, "I'm willing to bet it was those damn Civilian Councilors, along with the Uchiha, and the Elders"

Minato gritted his teeth in anger, as Kushina held her baby protectively to her.

"Dammit! And they do this while I'm out of commision! I'll personally sign their execution papers for this!" Minato declared with a snarl "What is Shiori doing?"

"She has the Ookamikage investigating the rumours looking for the source," Yugao replied "Even though we know _who_ is behind it we have no proof, she had also ordered ANBU to detain anyone that makes any overt moves against you, Kushina-sensei or Naruto-kun as well as seven squads guarding this hospital and your room to prevent anything from happening."

Kushina growled as her eyes narrowed "Those damn bastards, why can't they let us live in peace." She asked angrily "Naruto-kun is _not_ the goddamn Kyuubi!"

Naruto started to cry at the loud noises happening around him and Kushina rocked him in her arms to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, there there Naruto-kun, it's okay. Kaa-san's not gonna let the evil people get you," she cooed and Naruto instantly calmed and started giggling. Minato smiled at the scene of his small family. Just then voices outside caught their attention, and it was one they recognize.

"Oh come on! I just got back to see my cousin who's dying because he saved my student, and now you say I can't see him!" came the angry voice of a female.

"I'm sorry but you are not authorized to enter-" A voice was heard before a ANBU flew through the door and out the opposing window and continued into the next building as Tsunade entered with a terrified Shizune behind her.

"Humph ANBU my ass that boy was a runt!" Tsunade declared standing in the remains of the door way as the rooms occupants stared at her in shock.

"Still as brutal as ever, ne sensei?" Kushina asked with a smile as Tsunade blinked and looked over at her.

"Kushina-chan?" She asked looking at her former student "Well I'll be damned so that's my Godson huh?"

Kushina giggled as did Naruto when he saw his Godmother. Tsunade smiled as she saw her Godson and walked over to Kushina's bed to take a look.

"Well ain't you a cutie," cooed Tsunade as she rubbed her finger along one of his whiskered cheeks making the blonde babe purr, much to the girls likeness for the child as they all give off a squeal of "Kawaii!" and making Minato chuckle.

"If you're done playing with my nephew...*cough,cough*...how about you come say "Hi" to me?" said a raspy voice that caught Tsunade's attention.

Looking over Tsunade's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her cousin, over night he had grown thinner and more gaunt "Magoichi?" She asked in shock walking over to his bedside "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"I did this to myself," Magoichi said smiling up at Tsunade "Kushina-chan was dying so I used a Forbidden technique that the old hairball taught me to transfer my life force to her in order to save her."

"What!" Tsunade shouted in shock "Why would you do such a foolish thing surely there must have been another way!"

"Unfortunately there wasn't," Magoichi denied sadly "I don't regret it though, dying to save a life has always been a fantasy of mine."

Tsunade chuckled weakly as tears welled up in her eyes "You goddamn fool and your damned hero complex."

A hand stroked her left cheek (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVS) as she looked back at her cousin who was still smiling.

"So do all Uzumaki, and the reason I did what I did is because I don't want Naruto to grow up alone like me," he said as Tsunade's tears fell onto his bed, "You know my story of how I was alone, how my father and mother's last wish was cast aside by my village, that betrayed my parents' trust," he said sadly as tears started welling up in his eyes, too.

"Magoichi..." Tsunade whispered.

"Please, do not let it happen to Naruto as well, protect them, and show this village the truth." He begged as tears fell out of his eyes "They cannot continue this path of self destruction, and that is all their hatred will bring, is death and destruction, no one wants that."

"I promise, as a Senju I will _not_ allow that to happen Magoichi," Tsunade swore "I refuse to allow them to destroy Naruto and themselves."

Magoichi gave a relieved smiled at that, "Good, now I need to give you something to hold onto, until the next Jinchuriki for the Old Wolf grows to be a Genin," he said as he pointed to his jacket, "On the inside of the left sleeve of my jacket is the summoning scroll for the Artic Wolf Clan," Everyone in the room was shocked by that, "It's a blood seal, so only you, and any others of Uzumaki blood can unlock it and get the scroll," he told and Tsunade nodded as she walked over to the Jacket.

Cutting her thumb she winced at the sight of blood but pushed on regardless as she swiped it across the seal and in a puff of smoke an old looking scroll appeared, it was about half the size of the one Jiraiya carried with him, but it was undoubtedly a summoning scroll "I'll keep it safe cousin." Tsunade swore walking back to his side.

"Good," He said smiling before coughing harshly "Dammit, this is defiantly more painful than I thought it would be..."

"Idiot, you never do think things through do you?" Tsunade asked good naturedly as she tried and failed to restrain her tears "But then again, that is another Uzumaki trait isn't it, when one of your own is in trouble you all go running."

Magoichi chuckled at that, "Yeah, that's what we do,"

"A-Ano, excuse me?" said a soft voice and everyone turned to the source.

In the doorway a heavily pregnant Hyuuga stood there uncertainly her navy blue hair fell to her waist and her lavender eyes were filled with uncertainty "This is the room for Magoichi right?" The woman asked nervously.

"Hitomi-chan!" Kushina shouted "Yeah this is his room, how are you doing girl?"

"I-I'm fine." She replied nervously with a smile, Hitomi Hyuuga while one of the Ha no Roku Tenshi she was still one of the most uncertain and shyest person you will ever meet in a shinobi village "H-How are you Kushina-chan?"

Kushina smiled at her friend, "I'm doing fine, and so is my little Naruto-kun," she said as she gazed lovingly at her child. Hitomi looked at the child and could'nt help but squeal at how cute Naruto looked with his whisker marks.

"Awwwww, he's so Kawaii, Kushina-chan!" Hitomi said in delight.

"You're Hitomi Hyuuga?" Hitomi turned to the source of the voice and could'nt help but gasp in shock at the condition of the man she was there to meet.

"Y-yes, I am. A-are you Magoichi?" she asked.

"I am," He confirmed as Hitomi nervously approached him "Don't worry it's only the hairball that bites, not me."

"_**Hey I resent that!**_"

'_Oh shut it hairball..._'

Magoichi smiled gently as Hitomi approached him "How is you soon to be born daughter doing?"

"Ah, Little Hinata-chan is doing fine." Hitomi assured quickly with a slight blush.

"So her name is Hinata is it?" Magoichi asked "That's a good name, may I?" He asked again raising his hand.

Hitomi nodded nervously as the dying Uzumaki placed his hand on her swollen belly and channelled some of the Wolf's chakra into it allowing the Old Wolf to inspect his potential host.

"_**She is perfect for me,**_" Fubukitsume said startling Hitomi who heard him as well "_**Don't worry, I am only ensuring that your daughter will be strong enough to hold me when she is born, and she is, I can see she will be very much like you... heh, very much like you indeed.**_"

Hitomi smiled and blushed at the comment.

'_Okay Fubukitsume-dono, no need to embarass her,' _Hitomi heard Magoichi's thought's and before she could say anything, Magoichi's told her, _'Just think the words you want to say, Hitomi-sama,'_

'_Oh, um w-what's happening right now?_' She asked curiously and nervously '_How are we speaking like this._'

"_**We are currently connected through my chakra, the three of us,**_" Fubukitsume answered "_**Can you not feel her? Your daughter?**_"

Concentrating Hitomi could feel the barely formed thoughts of the life dwelling within her as she gasped in awe '_T-this is amazing._' She mentally whispered.

'_It always is amazing feeling a new life being grown,_' Magoichi replied wistfully '_She will be strong your daughter, she has that very strength you carry within you._'

With that he cut the link, and to say Hitomi was awestruck was an understatement, Magoichi chuckled before he started coughing harshly again, worrying those around him.

"Magoichi! You must rest! You're putting too much strain on yourself!," Tsunade chided in worry for her cousin's health.

"I know, Tsunade, I know," Magoichi replied as he looked at Hitomi and everyone else in the room. He then looked at Minato.

"Can you make a Privacy Seal in here, Minato?" he asked the blonde, and the Yondaime nodded as he made the signs for the jutsu and the room glowed blue.

"Alright," he said, "Listen to me, all of you. Tsunade, you already know the story, but these kids have'nt, so...I'm going to them," he finished and Tsunade nodded in understanding and a hint of sadness.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you younglings, is my past," He said and that got everyone's attention, "It all started on the day of my birth, when my father Koya Sanada was the Shodai Yukikage, and my mother, Kikyo Uzumaki, was the previous Jinchuriki of the Hokubu Hokkyoku Ookami no Seishin...,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Author's Post word: **__**Hot damn! Longest Prologue I've EVER written! I hope you all will enjoy this new fic. This was a "on the shelf" project I had on hold. And I hope to make chapters of this soon to fill your desires, and to Namikaze09, yes I know Naruhina is overrated, I'm sorry, it's just I don't know who else to choose for being Magoichi's sucessor, and that goes to all who think so about Naruhina, and if you all want, you can borrow this idea, cool? Thank you. **_

_**Also, for the Jutsu of the Day**_

_**Fuuinjutsu: Okami no Rei Fuin- **_A SS-rank Fuuinjutsu created by a member of the Uzumaki Clan in order to secure the Hokubu Hokkyoku Ookami no Seishin inside a Jinchuriki host and share a symbiotic relationship with said host, the seal was specifically designed for holding the Wolf Spirit but allowed it to talk to it's current host. The major drawback is that the user is severely weakened for 6 months after using the seal.

_**See you next time!**_


	2. Magoichi's Final task and Allies

**_Author's Foreword: Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the prologue of this fic, now we continue on and see the Last Days of Magoichi Uzumaki-Sanada. And the part of Magoichi's story of his father and mother is much like how Kushina told her story to Naruto being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Also, during the chapter friends and subordinates of his will come to Konoha to see him off when he dies. Now, enjoy the First TRUE Chapter of Artic Wolf, Crimson Fox! _**

**_A/N: Wow! 14,645 words in one chapter! That is a lot._**

_**A/N #2: Please note I did not do this on my own as credit also goes to DragonKnightRyu for helping me. So, cheers for him**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OCs.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Magoichi's Final task and Allies **_

_***Konoha, Hospital* **_

The people in the hospital looked at the dying Uzumaki with wide eyes. Tsunade was the first to break the silence.

"What! You never told me Kikyo-sama was a Jinchuriki! Not to mention the second container of the Wolf," Tsunade said incredulously.

Magoichi nodded "It's true," He confirmed "My mother was the second Jinchuriki of the Fubukitsume. The first Jinchuriki was _her_ mother, so it's been something of a family thing for three generations."

"Wow," Minato said in surprise "Who would have thought that the Uzumaki are the most common people to be used for the Jinchuriki..."

Magoichi, just chuckled before he went into another coughing fit, " *Cough, Cough* It's true though, come to think of it...I believe your grandmother was the First Jinchuriki to hold the Kyuubi Kitsune, Tsunade," he said and Tsunade nodded her head and shocking the others.

"Yes, she told me when I was 10, but for some strange reason I don't know what, she released it," she said, and to say it got a reaction out of the others was a understatement.

"WHAT! Why would Mito-sama do that?" Kushina said as she held Naruto.

"Grandfather isn't certain, but..." Tsunade began slowly with a hesitant look "He did mention something about Madara Uchiha..."

"His thrice dammed Sharingan can control the Bijuu and their hosts." Magoichi stated with a snarl of hatred "He may have controlled Mito-dono into releasing it"

"That maybe, but...," Tsunade began, and this confused Magoichi for a minute.

"But what?" he asked her.

"The day before she released the Fox, I saw her in the study in the Clan Compound," she said as the others looked at her giving their undivided attention,"She looked very upset, well, more like pissed off,"

The others were starting to get curious as Tsunade continued.

"She kept grumbling something about power-mungers, and traitors, and how they betrayed grandfather and her clan," she said and this caused a few people to think. Then Magoichi's eyes widened in realization as he looked at Kushina.

"Tsunade, did anything happen before this?," he asked her.

Tsunade frowned in thought for a minute "Well the only significant thing I can think of is Kushina-chan arriving that week and Uzushiogakure being destroyed the next day..." She said "You don't think?"

Magoichi nodded "I think this explains the letter my Kaa-san received that pissed her off so much," He replied "*Cough* She ranted about some kind of traitor students and a war hawk needing to know his place..."

Tsunade eyes widened in horrified realization before she gritted her teeth in rage, "Those old crones, and that One-Eyed MUMMY!," she yelled as she slammed her fist into a chair smashing it to pieces, making Naruto wail as Kushina said comforting words to calm him down as Minato looked at them in confusion.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Minato asked as Tsunade calmed down but her eyes still had that fiery rage look in them.

"That bastard Danzo and my sensei's so-called teammates!" Tsunade growled,

What!" Minato shouted in shock and anger "Homura and Koharu, no wonder they were so pissed lately."

"I remember that bandaged bastard," Kushina growled "And his ROOT bastards trying to kidnap me!"

Hitomi with a look of shock managed to stammer out, "B-but why? What would Danzo, and the Elders gain by destroying Uzushio, and attempting to kidnap Kushin-chan? Weren't we suppose to be allies?"

"Alliances are seen as weakness in the eyes of Danzo and the Elders, Hitomi, nothing else matters to them," Minato growled out, "Also don't forget the Uzumaki are strong because of their high chakra reserves that make them live longer than a average human and have a strong talent for Fuuinjutsu, not to mention their secondary best talent for Kenjutsu. Danzo and the Elders saw them as a threat and if the Uzumaki ever found out that one of their clan was treated as a weapon, well, let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Take Kushina-chan in her Bloody Habanero mode and times it by a hundred." Shiori clarified gaining a collective wince from around the room "Should I send out an order for their arrest Minato?"

Minato frowned in thought for a minute "Not yet," He answered "We'll wait until I'm fully recovered, we'll have a better chance than to actually capture or eliminate them."

Shiori nodded and then noticed the curious/shocked look Yugao was giving her, "What?"

"H-how did you get pass the barrier seal?" Yugao asked.

Shiori just grinned, " That's classified, Yugie-chan," she chirped as Yugao just sweat dropped.

"She's keyed to the seal so she can just walk in." Kushina answered grinning at the pouting Shiori "And I'm all for kicking some council ASS!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and bopped her former students head "Your newly born son says otherwise Kushina." She growled out pointing to Naruto who began fussing "I think the Gaki's hungry."

Kushina chuckled as she began to breast feed Naruto much to her cousin's embarrassment and Jiraiya's joy "If I see anything I shouldn't in _any_ of your books Jiraiya, I'll make sure you are scared away from _all_ woman and make you gay." Kushina threatened with a sweet smile.

Jiraiya paled as he kept his mouth shut, Magoichi was looking at the woman nervously, remembering another red head he met years prior.

'_Yep, they're exactly alike, except Kanna actually goes beyond her threats,' _Magoichi thought with a shudder, and then Magoichi remembered something.

"Kushina, do you know any Uzumaki by the name of Kanna?" he asked.

Kushina froze and stared at Magoichi in something akin to shock "Kanna?" She asked her eyes wide "Did you see her?"

Magoichi blinked "Umm, yeah, she's a Jinchuriki of the Higashi Idaina Inuwashi no Seishin (Eastern Great Golden Eagle Spirit)." He answered "She had apparently escaped the destruction of Uzu."

"K-Kanna-nee is alive?" Kushina whispered in shock as tears began to well "I thought she had died..."

"She almost did," Magoichi said, and Kushina looked at him her eyes filled with worry, " She washed on the shores of Nami no Kuni barely alive, when Kagidzume-dono found her,"

"Kagidzume?" Tsunade said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"The Eagle," Tsunade's mouthed a silent 'Oh', " After that she healed Kanna by making her into Kagidzume-dono's Jinchuriki," Magoichi told them. Minato's eye was twitching as he thought about the recent events concerning Magoichi, Lady Mito, and now Kushina's suppose to be dead sister.

"Uhh, no offence Kushina-chan, I just _really_ feel the need to get this out there... BUT IS EVERY JINCHURIKI RELATED TO THE UZUMAKI!" Minato shouted/asked in irritation.

Magoichi sighed at Minato's outburst, "To answer that question Minato, no, not all Jinchuriki are related to the Uzumaki. *Cough, cough, cough* ," He answered as he went into another fit of coughing, and this time as he moved his hand away, blood appeared.

"Shit!" Tsunade cursed as she moved next to him her hand glowing with green healing chakra "You're illness is getting worse," She said fretting over her cousin "You need to rest."

Magoichi waved her off as soon as his coughing fit subsided "I'll have all the rest I need soon," He assured "Where was I? Ah right, I had ran into Kanna-san while I was travelling the world, I was looking for other Jinchuriki and helping them with their seals if they were having trouble with them, thankfully though I didn't need to do it very often." The others nodded at that since some villages treat their Jinchuriki less harshly than others, like Iwa, Kiri, or Suna, "Speaking of Jinchurikis," he said as he suddenly glowed white.

"Magoichi?" Kushina asked in concern as he glowed for a bit more.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm only calling the other Jinchuriki of the Shugo Rei (Guardian Spirits)." He assured as the glow stop "They will be able to help tell my story and aid Hinata and Naruto with their burdens" he said as their eyes widen, especially Kushina's. She was finally going to see her sister who she thought was dead for so long, and finally be able to catch up with her.

"That also means Kanna-nee-chan is coming," She said as tears welled up in her eyes, this time in joy, and she looked down at Naruto, "Hear that Naru-chan, you're going to see your Baba-chan," she said as the little baby giggled at seeing more of his family.

Magoichi smiled at Kushina doting over Naruto making cooing noises causing the boy to laugh as he gripped at her long red hair much to everyone's amusement "It should only take Kanna a couple of days if she's in Nami, about a week if she's visiting Tetsu Remasu in Tetsu no Kuni," He explained chuckling as Naruto refused to let go of Kushina's hair "Then my lover Reimei Akaneko should only be a couple days from Cha no Kuni."

Tsunade looked at him when he said that, "Lover?"

Magoichi then rub behind his head grinning sheepishly, "Yeah, I sorta fell in love with the Jinchuriki of the Jungle Tiger," He answered sheepishly "We had met a long while back, we never did get married though," Magoichi's face fell slightly as his eyes went distant "And she was unable to have children after a miscarriage."

"Oh," Tsunade said as Kushina winced at that, unable to cope what would happen if she had had a miscarriage with Naruto, she wouldn't be able to live with it, neither would Minato.

"It's okay," Magoichi ensured them, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice, "We've gotten over it since then,"

In his mind though, it still hurts to lose a child that you will never be able to meet. To love, care, and teach that child.

"So what do you know about the other Shugo Rei Jinchuriki?" Minato asked turning everyone's thoughts away from the depressing thought.

"Kanna-san is much like Kushina," Magoichi said smiling in remembrance "I had met her first, and she introduced me to the other Shugo Rei Jinchurikis including Reimei-chan."

"I can bet they are definitley beautiful ladies," Jiraiya spoke up with a perverted look on his face which caused all the women to growl and Magoichi to glare, making Jiraiya shut up.

"Reimei-chan, of the Akaneko Shinobi Clan of Cha no Kuni, who contains the Minami Janguru Tora no Seishin (Southern Jungle Tiger Spirit) of Cha no Kuni, is beautiful, kind, a little bit on the fiesty side, but also loves children dearly. After the miscarriage, we then talked about adopting a baby one day instead. So far we haven't found the right one yet," he said with regret, but it only lasted for a second as he continued on.

"Tetsu, the jinchuriki of the Seiyō no Kami Ryū Seishin (Western Divine Dragon Spirit) of Tetsu no Kuni, he's a great person to be around. Son of a strong samurai of the Remasu Clan and a cunning Kunoichi, always modest, he'll protect his friends and loved ones no matter what," His face then blanched all of a sudden, "his tofu soup sucks though,"

Everyone laughed at his joke before he erupted into another fit of coughs "Maybe you should rest for a bit Magoichi." Tsunade suggested "You can tell us your story once you have."

Magoichi sighed irritably "But I don't want a nap." He mocked whined even as he laid himself down causing another round of chuckles "I just hope the others arrive soon."

"I'll send my Okamikage to meet with them," she told Magoichi, "While in the mean time I'll search for more evidence to bring those bastards down," she finished as she turned and left the room.

Jiraiyah nodded as he left via the window, also planning on finding more evidence, with Yugao leaving to talk to Komachi, another of Kushina's students along with Itachi, and Rin, another of Minato's last students. Hitomi also said her farewells, with a friendly hug to Kushina and Naruto then left back to the Hyuuga compound. Tsunade stayed, while she told Shizune to find a hotel so that she can rest, with her apprentice nodding in understanding and left.

Now it was just Minato, Kushina, their son, Tsunade and Magoichi, as said medic used her healing chakra to ease the dying Uzumaki's pain. Magoichi's thought before he let sleep take him was his beloved, and fellow Jinchuriki.

'_Reimei-chan, I'm sorry we lost our child, and not being able to adopt one as our own...I hope you can forgive me,' _with that he let himself be claimed by sleep.

***_Nami no Kuni_***

A beautiful red headed woman with amethyst colored eyes wearing a skin tight one piece neck to toe suit that was red with a black trim and had a face mask covering her lower face, along with a chokuto with a whirlwind shaped guard strapped to her back and a set of kamas attached to holsters on her legs (Think of Kushina in red version of Sango's{Inuyasha} outfit and take away the boomerang and add the Kamas, and you have it) as she was in her treehouse in Nami preparing to make her way to Konoha, the home of the bastard that led the attack that killed her family, destroyed her home, and planned to use her older sister as the next Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but now, after recieving a mental message from her friend, fellow Jinchuriki, and Uzumaki, Magoichi, she was spared that fate by the Shodaime Hokage's wife and member of her clan, Mito Uzumaki.

_'And now my Ane-ue (older sister) is married to the Yondaime, has a baby boy, that was born just 36 hours ago, and now his life is in danger because he's the container of said fox,' _she thought as she gave a exasperated sigh, "Only you could get into such trouble Onee-chan(Big Sister)." She said as she sealed all the necessary essentials into storage scrolls. It was then a thought came to her...

"I better send a message to Gennouske-san, and Oboro-chan...," she said as she pulled a blank scroll and started writing her message to her friends on Nagi Island. After a few minutes of writing, she rolled up the scroll and made her way outside and made a whistle call. A few seconds later a small black and silver blur zipped through the trees and landed on the railing of the front porch of the tree house, the figure was a Peregrine Falcon as it looked at Kanna.

"Hey there Shirokaze(White Wind), can you take this to Oboro-chan and Gennouske-san?" Kanna asked smiling at her messenger bird who nodded and turned around so that she could attach the carrier tube to his back "Thank you, I'll probably be in Konoha when you return alright?"

The bird nodded again before taking off with a couple flaps of his wings and headed off for the remote island.

'_Now...,' _Kanna thought, _' time to go see Onee-chan and my little nephew,' _she smiled at the last part, knowing she will spoil her sister's son rotten when she sees him. After sealing her scrolls in various seals on her person, she left her home and arrived in a clearing and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

**_*Konoha Hospital *_**

Kushina smiled softly cooing at Naruto as he laughed gripping her finger tightly playing with it "Such a strong grip you have!" She exclaimed happily making the baby laugh again.

Magoichi chuckled as he watched the mother and son interact along with Minato "You're going to have your hands full with that one." He predicted grinning at the blond Hokage.

Minato chuckled good naturedly at that, as he leaned on the crutch he had due to his weakened state, "I know, but I'm going to cherish it as long as possible. My family is my light, and I would never trade this for the strongest jutsu, ever," Minato said with with convinction as Magochi nodded, feeling very envious of the blonde, wishing he could have this with Reimei.

'_I wonder what life would be like if we did manage to have a child?_' He wondered to himself looking out the window with a far off look '_Would I still be here doing this? Or would I have remained at Reimei-chan's side all this time?_'

A sudden flare in his senses broke him out of his reverie as he felt a familiar presence "Oh! Kanna-chan has arrived. That was quicker than I thought!" He stated in slight surprise.

Kushina jerked her head up in suprise at that, but before she can ask anything, sounds of shouting and screaming came from the hallway.

"HEY! Who are you? STOP!"

"AAAHHH! NO NOT THERE! HAVE MERCY!"

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU COCKBITES!"

Everyone turned to the door just in time to see said blast open with the body of an ANBU flying through at high speeds and impacting against the furthest wall and then a woman in a red skin tight suit with black trimming and with a Chokuto on her waist and two kamas on her thighs in special holsters, "Kushina-chan!" Kanna shouted as she entered the room carrying another ANBU "Magoichi-kun!"

Magoichi just eye smiled, "Hey Kanna-chan, you're earlier than expected, in fact you weren't suppose to be here for another two days," he joked as he coughed at the end.

"Baka!" Kanna shouted at him "I get word that you and my sister are in the hospital! What the hell do you expect to happen? Me just to stroll in discussing the smell of the daisies I smelt on my way here!" she demanded as Magoichi sweated nervously. But before Kanna could hasten her old friend's demise, a voice almost similar to her own caught her attention.

"K-Kanna-nee?" the sister of Kushina froze at her name being said as she turned and saw said sister lying in a bed with a blond haired man , both in hospital pajamas, with an infant in her arms.

"O-Onee-chan?" Kanna stuttered as she dropped the knocked out ANBU on the ground and walked toward her sister who she hadn't seen in years as she removed her face mask.

The silence in the room was tense as the two sisters stared at each other for a few minute before they simultaneously broke out into tears and hugged each other tightly as Minato pulled Naruto out of the way to avoid him being crushed.

"I thought you had died Kanna-nee." Kushina mumbled as she hugged her younger sister tightly "Why didn't you contact me to let me know you were alright?"

Kanna's tears didn't stop as she held her older sister tightly, "I couldn't, because I was led to believed you were being brain washed to serve as a slave to Konoha," she cried out and Kushina's eyes snapped open at that as she looked Kanna in the eye.

"Who...Who told you that?" she said as Kanna broke down more into crying and Kushina embraced her.

"It was two days after you left, Uzushio was attacked..."

**_*Flashback no jutsu,_**

**_Uzushiogakure, 15 years ago*_**

A seven year old Kanna cried as she ran as fast as her legs would allow her to putting distance between her and her burning home, her father's order to go to Konoha still ringing through her mind. Tripping she collapsed to the ground sobbing in grief as she remembered seeing her fellow clansmen and family being slaughtered like animals despite how hard they were fighting as Iwa's and Kumo's armies swarmed Uzushiogakure.

"Tou-san...Kaa-san...," Kanna sobbed as she got back up, but before she could coninue, she began to hear raised voices. Curious, she walked toward the source of the speaking. As she came across a clearing she could see three people talking, and two were ninja from the two villages that attacked her home, while the other was dressed as one of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops, but what was strange to her was that the mask the ANBU wore was blank, and had the Kanji for "Ne".

"Inform Danzo-sama that we have completed the objective," One of the men said "Uzumaki Kushina should be far easier to manipulate with the destruction of her village."

Kanna stifled a gasp at the sound of her elder sister's name as the Konoha dressed ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves '_No it couldn't be,_' She thought desperately as tears streaked her face '_They couldn't be talking about Onee-chan!_' as she thought about the fate of her sister, the two men continued to converse.

"This incident could ignite another war," said the Kumo dressed ninja in a emotionless tone, as his Iwa comapnaion just nodded.

"Yes, just as Danzo-sama wanted in order to obtain the position of Hokage," with that the two Ninja vanished as Kanna let it out, as she held her knees to her chest as tears leaked out of her eyes as she thought about what the two ninja said. Apparently a man called Danzo wants the title of Hokage, and annihilated an allied village just to gain that power, and it involved her sister somehow, but what.

_***Flashback no Jutsu KAI!***_

Kanna sat beside her sister as tears ran down her face remembering that day, Kushina herself wasn't in any better condition as she sobbed before grabbing and hugging her sister tightly.

Minato snarled and limped to the doorway and opened it "Go get Shiori _now._" He ordered in a tone that brook no argument lest the ANBU guard wanted to be on the receiving end of Minato's famous Hirashin/Rasengan combo.

"H-h-hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU stammered in fear as he left to carry out his orders, and Minato turned and walked back to the two Uzumaki sisters, Naruto in his arms.

'_Damn you Danzo, you will regret the day you attacked Uzushio. What you did was just pure treason, and now I have enough evidence for you to be executed,' _he growled in his mind as he looked down at his son in his arms, and gave a warm smile as he reached the side of the bed.

"Kanna-san," he said causing said other redhead to look at her brother-in-law, "How would you like to see your nephew for the first time,"

Kanna perked and walked over to them, before taking Naruto out of Minato's arms smiling widely at her nephew "Oh aren't you just adorable!" She squealed tickling Naruto's stomach making the blond giggle wildly at the attention "Oh I am going to enjoy spoiling you rotten!"

Minato, Kushina, and Magoichi, though with a cough here and there, laughed at the scene and it was exactly this that Shiori walked into.

"Minato I got your mess- WHO ARE YOU!" The acting Hokage shouted in alarm as she saw the woman who looked exactly like Kushina but wearing some type of skin tight suit and her hair in pony-tail with Naruto in her arms, as she began drew her katana strapped to her back.

"Shiori wait," Kushina shouted "That's my sister!"

"Sister or not... wait... WHAT?" Shiori shouted in shock "Didn't your sister die!"

Kanna just looked at Shiori while she held her nephew protectively, "The circumstances of my death have been greatly exaggerated," she said in a even tone, "And who, may I ask, are you?"

Shiori shook herself of her shock as she looked at the other redhead, "I'm Shiori Okamikaze, head of the Okamikaze Clan and acting Hokage until after Minato-kun recovers," she said as she went on guard watching for anything suspicious.

Kushina groaned as the two continued to eye each other "Kanna-chan, Shiori-chan is a very good friend of mine," Kushina said evenly hoping to diffuse the situation "Shi-chan, Kanna-chan has some good info on Danzo for us to use against him."

Shiori blinked and looked at Kushina in surprise who nodded. "That's why I called you here," Minato announced getting her attention "We are going to go on the offensive against Danzo, no more sitting around while he destroys Konoha from the inside."

Shiori stood there, shock written on her face at what she just heard, and she did something that made everyone in the room want to scream like a little girl. She gave a very dark, insane, grin.

"What's the info, Minato-kun?" she asked and Minato could only smile back.

"Let's just say we now know what REALLY happened to Uzushio..."

**_*Meanwhile, on the road 5 miles from the Cha no Kuni/Hi no Kuni Border*_**

A beautiful looking woman that appeared to be in her mid thirties with brown hair in a pony tail and light brown eyes leapt through the trees with a practiced ease making a beeline for Konohagakure. She was wearing a completely black kunoichi outfit with a ninjato strapped to her back and a pair of clawed gauntlets hanging from her waist (Looks like Kasumi in her Black Ninja Outfit with black scarf). Her thoughts on a certain Jinchuriki of a certain wolf.

_'STUPID BAKA! What the HELL were you thinking using **that **jutsu?' _she yelled in her mind as she continued on her way as fast as possible.

"Reimei-sensei!" shouted a young female voice.

"Wait for us!" shouted another as Reimei came to a stop as two girls, who looked to be 13 to 14 respectively, caught up to her, and both were out of breath. One of the two girls , who looked to be the oldest and wearing a blue battle kimono that was sleeveless with a black obi belt and stopped at her thighs, and wore fishnet armor underneath that stopped at her knees and wearing dark blue colored tabi socks with warajii sandals, she also had a wakizashi strapped to her back and two kunai pouches on both thighs. She had chocolate brown eyes and her black shoulder length hair was in a high ponytail just like her sensei (Naruto version of Serina from Inuyasha) as she panted trying to catch her breath. The other who appeared to be her younger sister was also wearing the same type of battle kimono, but it was a dark yellow, she was also wearing fishnet armor and kunai pouches, and wearing yellow tabi socks with warajii sandals, she had a kusarigama tucked in her obi behind her back, her black hair was pulled into a small pony tail at the base of her neck and had a few freckles on her face (Naruto version of Suzuna from Inuyasha) as she too panted trying to bring back oxygen into her lungs.

Reimei raised her eyebrow at the pair "Didn't I tell the two of you to stay home?" She asked in annoyance "This is a rather personal matter I _have_ to attend to."

The elder sister manage to get enough air back into her lungs to respond, "You really *pant* think that me *Pant, pant* and Suzuna would just let you go by yourself, Sensei?" she said as Suzuna nodded in agreement but panting less than her sister.

"Serina's right sensei, *pant, pant* we would always follow you wherever you go, no matter what," she said with convinction as Reimei looked at her two apprentices and sighed. She then smiled at the two.

"What would I do without you two?" Reimei said shaking her head and shrugging "I expect the two of you to keep up with me; time _is _of the essence right now."

"Why is that sensei?" Suzuna asked curiously as the pair managed to regain their breath.

Reimei lowered her head at that, "It's Magoichi-kun," that got the girls attention as they listened intently. The two Kunoichi in training knew Magoichi and Reimei when they rescued the two from a Iwa-nin ambush, after said ninja destroyed their village, and wiped out most of their clan during the 3rd Great Shinobi War. They looked up to Magoichi as a Older brother/ Secondary father type figure, while they saw Reimei as a mother figure since they never knew theirs. They knew the two Jinchuriki were close and if Reimei was giving that look, it wasn't good. And Reimei confirmed it.

"He's dying," She half whispered looking out towards Konoha "I felt his summon, he's getting weaker by the day."

"What, Magoichi-sensei is dying?" Serina asked in shock "That can't be true!"

"Yeah!" Suzuna agreed determinedly "He's Uber Strong! No way he would be dying!"

Reimei shook her head regretfully "Unfortunately he is dying," She whispered "He gave his life to save his cousin's life."

"His cousin?" Serina asked in curiosity as Reimei nodded her head.

"Yes, on his mother's side, one of the Uzumaki Clan," she said, "Apparently it was Kanna-chan's sister," that made the two girls' eyes bug out.

"KANNA-NEE HAS A SISTER!" They both yelled simultaneously making Reimei giggled at the pair as they waved their arms around "Why didn't she tell us!"

Reimei's smile faltered at the question "That is a very personal reason to Kanna-chan you two," She said shaking her head "Only Kanna-chan can answer the question."

The two teens understood that, what happened to Kanna's Clan and village was the same way that happened to theirs.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Suzuna chirped as Serina nodded in agreement.

Reimei smiled softly at the two girls before nodding and taking off into the trees with the two sisters in close pursuit.

_***Konoha Hospital***_

Kanna laughed merrily as she listened to Minato and Kushina talk about Kushina's life growing up in Konoha with the two either smirking deviously or flustered in embarrassment "I can't believe you did that Onee-chan!" Kanna yelled holding her thigh from laughing so much.

Kushina glared at Minato, who was sweating nervously, while blushing in embarassment at the same time.

"It's not funny, Imouto!" Kushina shouted, while Kanna kept laughing as she held her sides. Magoichi, suprisingly, was asleep during the whole conversation, though he did cough ounce in a while.

Before Kanna could counter, the door opened and Minato's student Kakashi Hatake walked in, a conflicted look on his face as he looked at Naruto, causing Kushina to be on guard as she held him close.

"Yes Kakashi?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow and a dangerous look in her eye.

Kakashi stiffened at the look in her eye "Hi Sensei, Kushina-san," He greeted with a slight wave "I-I wanted to see how you two were doing with all that's happened."

Minato smiled, but kept his guard up, one couldn't be too careful.

"We're fine Kakashi, thanks for your concern," Minato said in a polite tone, but Kakashi knew by the look in his sensei's eyes, that he was testing to see if he woul attempt to do anything to Naruto, and Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"I know what you're thinking Sensei," he said in a tired tone, "and to tell you the truth, I just don't know who to believe, objectively I know he is not the Kyuubi anymore than you are, but... all that power and malice inside of him... It makes me nervous thinking about it."

Before Minato could say anything, chuckling was heard from the bed Magoichi was in, as said Jinchuriki was awake and looking at the Hatake with a calculating stare.

"I wouldn't worry about that Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake, aka, the Shiroi Kiba (White Fang)," he said as Kakashi looked at the former Yuki-nin suspicoiusly.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Kakashi growled/demanded narrowing his visible eye at the bedridden man who chuckled.

"Do you really think that your sensei would use an inferior seal to seal the Kyuubi on his own son without being sure that it wouldn't affect said son?" Magoichi accused sharply, his eyes bearing deep into Kakashi making the white haired young man shift uncomfortably "Have you so little faith in your teacher? It is a wonder you learned _anything_ if you do not have faith in him."

Kakashi lowered his head in shame.

"And to think you are Sakumo's son, at least he didn't judge people before he got to know them," he said making Kakashi jerk his head up, his eye widening slightly, "Yes, I knew your father kiddo, he was a good man, he did the right thing and instead of being congradulated as a hero, he was ostracized by his ungrateful friends. I wish you turned out more like him," Kakashi flinched at the tone the Uzumaki used, but now he was curious.

"How do you know my father?" Kakashi demanded as Magoichi smirked.

"I met him 6 years before you were even born, pup, he and your mother were part of the few friends I had. And when I heard what happened after _that _mission, Hiruzen contacted me and asked that I try to console him as best as I could," he said as he remembered that day when Sakumo chose to save his friends over completing the mission, "But it was no use, he was beyond the point of no return as he drowned in his misery and pain, all because his so-called _friends _betrayed him, tell me Kakashi, will you follow your father's path, or his _friends' _path."

Kakashi flinched at the hidden accusation within Magoichi's words as he looked over at the snoozing Naruto who was held against Kushina's chest comfortably "I will choose my father's path," He stated with conviction "To do any less would shame the Hatake name I carry."

Magoichi eye smiled at that, "Kakashi, your parents will be proud," he said and then remembered something, "Come to think of it, I believe my friend Tetsu's mother was a Hatake," he said which caused the eyes of everyone, except Kanna because she already knew, to widen, but Kakashi's eyes were wider, as they looked at him.

"Are you saying, I still have family?"

"Quite possibly," Magoichi confirmed with a nod "Tetsu said his mom was related to Sakumo, and Sakumo said he had a older sister that left Konoha a while back, so yeah Tetsu could quite be your cousin."

Kakashi's mind was processing the information that Magoichi said.

"But, I have some important advice to you when he comes in a few days" Magoichi says as Kakashi listens closely as the Jinchuriki's face contorted to that of fear, and disgust, "DON'T, I repeat, DON'T try his Tofu soup!" he said as the others laughed, and Kakashi was confused.

"Why?" Asked Kakashi "What is so bad about it?"

"Tetsu-kun, while a nice man and very devoted cannot cook," Kanna explained "And his Tofu Soup has been declared a Biological Weapon of war by several countries."

**_*Meanwhile, in Tsuchi no Kuni*_**

A man dressed in a olive drab karate gi, with black ninja tabi boots, tan colored leg guards, and wearing a short sleeve black haori coat with a red kanji for "dragon" on the back, he was also wearing a ninja mask (based off Masamori's attire from Kekkaishi) . He had silver spiky, dark eyes, and at a height of 6' 1". He had on his person the occasional daisho two sword set. He was moving through Tsuchi no Kuni at fast pace when he sneezed.

"Ah you got to be kiddin me." The man said with a thick accent (Irish) "Who would be talkin about me at this time? Hopefully it's my dear sweet lass Kanna-chan!"

**_"It may very well be, Tetsu, it may be," _**said the now identified Tetsu as he continued on his way to Konoha.

"Master Tetsu, do you think it's a real good idea to go through Tsuchi no Kuni to Konoha?" said a young man nervously, who looked to be in his mid-teens, he was wearing what appeared to be a mix of samurai armor and ninja attire that was blue with black trimming, and he also had a daisho set. He had black shoulder length hair, and emerald green eyes and stood at a height of 5' 8" as he ran alongside his mentor, "What if we run into a Iwa patrol out here?"

"Not ta worry lad," Tetsu assured his apprentice Kashiwara "I know some of the patrols, worse thin will be stopping off for a pint before going on our way."

Kashiwara's eye twitched "I highly doubt that Master!" He shouted back in irritation "That one patrol wasn't very happy with you after the last time! You beat them all to an inch of their life!"

"Well they shouldn't have called Kanna-chan a whore," Tetsu replied "Those lads brought it upon themselves they did!"

"But now they'll tell the Tsuchikage what happened and send more patrols after us!" Kashiwara countered, as he didn't like the idea of a entire Hidden Village's shinobi force on their tails.

"Don' worry boyo! We just have to keep runnin' until we get to the border then!" Tetsu replied and Kashiwara just sighed in defeat.

"I give up," he said in a tired tone as the duo continued on to Konoha.

_***Konoha Hospital***_

"Yup, Tetsu-kun is a horrible cook, but a good person to have to watch your back!" Kanna repeated with an enthusiastic fist pump.

'_Definitely Kushina-chan/san's sister._' Everyone, sans Kushina, thought at once sweat dropping.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a soft female voice spoke up and everyone turned and there standing in the doorway, was Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina's best friend and the wife of Fugaku Uchiha, though, for how long was the number one ultimate question as she walked into the room.

"Miko-chan!" Kushina exclaimed happily as she walked into the room.

"Hey Kushi-chan, how're you feeling?" she said with a warm smile as she walked into the room.

"I'm feeling much better now, Sensei said I can go home after she checks Naruto-kun out," Kushina explained to her friend as she moved Naruto into a more comfortable position.

"Aww he looks just like Minato!" Mikoto squealed in excitement looking Naruto over "And those adorable whisker marks are so cute!"

Magoichi leaned over to Minato who had moved to stand beside him to allow the girls some more space "You're boy will be quite the heart breaker in his teen years." He predicted with a slight smirk.

Minato chuckled weakly "Jiraiya-sensei is going to have a field day with him then." He agreed rubbing the back of his head.

Then the two men felt an aura of DOOM wash over them as they looked over and saw the Uzumaki sisters and Mikoto glaring at them, as Kushina said a demon-like voice.

"If he even thinks of using my son's love life as research for his perverted books...I. Will. KILL HIM." the two males were now sweating bullets.

"Not if we get a hold of him first," said a new voice and everyone looked toward the door and saw two women looking into the room smiling. One was a wild looking woman wearing the traditional Jonin outfit, with wild spiky hair and brown slitted eyes, she was smiling ferally as she looked into the room. the other woman was also wearing a jonin outfit but the shirt and pants were black and there were signs of fishnets in place of the bandages, she had black hair in a shoulder length pony-tail and has light brown eyes as she smiled at the scene in front of her. They were Tsume Inuzuka, and Yoshino Nara, Jonins of Konoha and members of the Ha no Roku Tenshi.

"Tsu-chan, Yoshi-chan!" Kushina shouted excitedly "You made it!"

Tsume laughed as Yoshino huffed "Why did you nickname me after a green dinosaur!" Yoshino asked in irritation "I swear taking you to the mainland corrupted you!"

Kushina laughed at her friends irritation, Yoshino never liked her nickname because it reminded her of a character from a certain very old video game (Mario Bros.!) and she hated them both. Before she could comment though Tsume saw Kanna sitting on the bed next to her.

"Uhh, Kushi-chan, who's this?" the Inuzuka patriarch asked.

Kushina shifted nervously for a second awaiting the reaction of the second and third most violent members of Ha no Roku Tenshi, behind herself of course "Tsu-chan, Miko-chan, Yoshi-chan, this is my sister Kanna-chan." She said introducing them "She had survived Uzushiogakure's destruction and went into hiding because of what she overheard from some of Danzo's ROOT members about him controlling me."

Minato then began to count backwards in his head, _'3...2...1,'_

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAT!" was the combined yell of the three friends of Kushina that was heard all the way to Tetsu no Kuni. Suprisingly, Naruto was still asleep from the outburst.

"That old cripple? Tell us the whole story! EVERYTHING! I've wanted to deck him hard for so long, it makes want to hurt somebody!" Tsume demanded as her eyes burned with a righteous fury.

"I want to tear that bastard a new asshole! Now I'll get my chance!" Yoshino growled as she cracked her knuckles.

Mikoto didn't say anything, but everyone could tell she was angry because she hated the war hawk with every fiber of her being. And the fact her Sharingan was activated and spinning wildly told the whole story.

_***Near the Tsuchi/Kusa Border***_

"Uhh, Master, what was that?" Kashiwara asked nervously as he looked around.

"That laddie, was a lass scorned," Tetsu explained in his rare serious voice "The most dangerous thin' in the world."

Kashiwara could only gulp, "I hope that we're not on the other end of that woman's wrath,"

**_*50 miles from Konoha*_**

**_"_**S-s-s-sensei? What was that?" Suzuna said in fear as she and Serina held each other in fear.

"That, my dears is the sound of a group of VERY, angry, females," Reimei said to her students as she smirked knowing that some poor dumb schmuck was in deep shit, LITERALLY.

_***Konoha Hospital***_

"Well better add ruptured eardrum to the list of my injuries." Magoichi groaned rubbing his right ear while Minato chuckled weakly "Danzo won't know what hit his wrinkled ass."

The women turned towards his direction and immediatley, their demeanor changes from anger to shock at the sight of Magoichi's condition, Kushina saw their looks and decided to introduce them.

"Girls, this is Magoichi, Magoichi Uzumaki Sanada, my cousin. He's the one who saved me and provided Minato the seal to use for the sealing," Kushina said in a solemn tone.

"It's nice to meet you ladies, although I wish it were under better circumstances." Magoichi said bowing slightly before coughing harshly for a couple of seconds.

"My word, what happened to you?" Mikoto asked in concern looking him over.

Magoichi smiled sadly "This is the result of transferring your life force to another being," He explained "It was the only way to save Kushina-chan, but I do not regret it at all."

The three women gasped in shock that this man, who they all know is Kushina's cousin, sacrificed his life to save hers, and he even doesn't even regret it. To them, it was the most damn good thing they ever heard of a man. Too bad their husbands aren't like that. Tsume was the first to recover as she looked at the dying Uzumaki.

"So you're the one who saved Kushi-chan?" Tsume asked and received a nod in confirmation "Then you have my deepest thanks." Tsume said bowing to the man "If you need anything from the Inuzuka let me know and I will do everything within my power to make it happen."

Magoichi smiled at Tsume "Thank you for you kind offer," He said with a bow of his own.

"I'm not sure about my clan in general, but Kushina is my friend, you have my deepest thanks as well," Mikoto said with a bow of her own and Magoichi returned it.

"If my lazy husband doesn't do anything, I will. Thank you for saving Kushina, the Nara are indebted to you," Yoshino said as she bowed as well.

"Thank you all-*Cough, cough, cough*," Magoichi said but then coughed harshly.

"Do you need me to get Tsunade?" Minato asked in concern helping Magoichi sit up.

Magoichi coughed a final time as the fit passed "No, no I'm alright," He assured "Guess I'm just getting excited, I can feel Reimei-chan getting closer, Tetsu isn't far behind either."

Minato nodded at that, he turned to the girls who had looks of worry on their faces.

"His fellow Jinchuriki are coming here. Kanna is one too," he said making the friends of Kushina turn to her and the sister of Kushina chuckled nervously as she rubbed behind her head.

"Shiori has already sent the Okamikage out to meet with them," Minato told them and the three women nodded at that, knowing the Okamikage had loyalty to Konoha and the Okamikaze Clan in general, and Shiori was good friends with Minato. Before any of them could say anything, a female ANBU wearing a wolf mask came into the room.

"Sensei!" shouted the female's voice and Minato could tell it was panicked.

"Rin? What is it?" Minato ordered, and Rin nodded her head in response.

"We have a problem! A mob is gathering!" she said and everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"WHAT!" Minato roared enraged "Why!"

Rin gasped for breath as she answered "The Civilian council lead by Fugaku has begun an uprising, they're saying that you are harbouring the Kyuubi reborn!"

"That's bullshit! How can they believe them!" Kushina shouted in outrage, before anyone could say a word, an amount of KI filled the room and the person emenating it, was Mikoto herself, her Sharingan burning red and the comma spinning wildly.

"That. Arrogant. Bastard!" Mikoto hissed as she turned toward the door.

"Miko-chan! Where are you going?" Yoshino said.

Mikoto turned and looked back at them giving them an eerie smile "Why, something I should have done _long_ ago," She said all too sweetly "Like when I was forced to marry that bastard."

Everyone shivered at her tone as she stalked away closely followed by Tsume, Yoshino and Kanna along with Rin and Kakashi "It's always the quiet ones." Magoichi said shivering slightly.

Minato could only nod in agreement, when Naruto started crying and Kushina was doing all she could to calm him. Minato limped over and embraced his family, vowing he will protect them with his life

_"It's okay Naru-chan, I promise that we will protect you from these ignorant fools, I swear it as Yondaime Hokage, a husband, and as a parent_," were his thoughts as he hugged his family tighter, Magoichi was looking at the scene with a smile, but on the inside he was beginning to panic.

"_Hurry Reimei-chan, Tetsu, I don't know how long we can last with just the wives of the major clans," _He called out mentally with his chakra getting affirmative replies_._

*****_**25 Miles East from Konoha**_*****

"Suzuna, Serina, I'm going on ahead, something has happened, just keep going on this road!" Reimei ordered sharply before vanishing in a massive burst of speed '_Hold on Magoichi-kun._'

_***30 Miles West of Konoha***_

"Lad keep on this road," Tetsu ordered harshly as his skin began to turn black "Magoichi is in trouble, I'm going on ahead."

"Yes Master!" Kashiwara confirmed sharply as Tetsu took off like a rocket heading for Konoha.

'_Hang on my friend, I'm coming as fast as I can!' _were his thoughts as he screamed toward Konoha.

**_*Konoha, outside the hospital*_**

The scene in Konoha was that of a showdown, between ANBU, the Okamikage Spec Ops, three of the Ha Roku no Tenshi, Kanna and other Shinobi loyal to Minato on one side, with the mob of civilians, the Civilian Council, and Shinobi from the Uchiha Clan on the other.

Kakashi, wearing his ANBU mask was only thinking one thing about all this.

"_This won't end well," _He thought as Shiori stepped forward decked out in her Ookamikage Armor_ '__Not well at all._'

"What is the meaning of this!" Shiori shouted enraged as her eyes swept the crowd angrily.

"We demand the Kyuubi reborn!" One of the civilians shouted "The Kyuubi has to be killed for good!"

Shiori gritted her teeth in anger at the idiocy of these civilians, "Naruto is not the Kyuubi reborn! He's the son of the Yondaime and his wife! And if you believe that he is Kyubi, then you are complete idiots!"

Kanna then stepped forward her Chokuto drawn as she entered a defensive stance, her eyes turning yellow, like those of a bird of prey, making the civilian members of the mob flinch in fear.

Rest of the defenders also prepped themselves for a fight as they drew their weapons and prepped themselves for their handseals "Those who wish to die," Kanna announced "Should try and kill my family, those who wish to live, _leave now!_"

"Don't listen to her!" Fugaku shouted "She is a demon herself! She wishes to destroy Konoha from within!"

"Fugaku!" shouted an angry Mikoto as she stepped from the line of defenders, Sharingan blazing,"Enough!"

Fugaku gritted his teeth in anger at his wife's defiance, "What the hell do you think you're doing Mikoto?" he growled, as Mikoto narrowed her eyes at her arrogant husband.

"What I'm doing 'dear husband' is preventing you from doing something stupid! Like killing my best friend's son!" Mikoto spat, as Fugaku seethed.

"Mikoto, you dare defy me like this!" Fugaku shouted angrily "Go home NOW!"

Mikoto spat towards him "Like hell I will!" Mikoto replied "From here on out, we are divorced Fugaku-_teme!_"

Fugaku's eyes widen in fury at that as his now ex-wife stepped back, not risking to expose her back to him.

"Then your life is forfeit! And you are no longer a member of the Uchiha! I will make sure of that!" he decreed and Mikoto just looked at him.

"Like I care about that," Mikoto growled out, "The Uchiha have become arrogant and corrupt," she declared, all the while making Fugaku more pissed as she continued, "Only reason your doing this is because _you _want to be Hokage and that Minato was chosen over your limp dick!"

Murmurs and chuckles swept the crowd as Fugaku flushed in anger as he saw red "You fucking _WHORE_!" He roared "The Uchiha are the ones who deserve to rule Konoha!"

"People of Konoha listen to him!" Shiori shouted surprisingly "He would wish to weaken Konoha by killing off a Hokage that managed to defeat the Kyuubi! If he attacks he would leave us vulnerable to another war with Iwa that we would not be able to win! Or have you already forgotten the Third Shinobi War!"

The crowd took that into consideration, as they remembered the lives lost during that war, which started when the Sandaime Kazekage of Suna mysteriously disappeared and enemy villages used this to their advantage when Suna's Shinobi Force were busy sweeping the countryside looking for their leader. After years of hard fighting, with Minato dealing the last finishing blow when he devastated Iwa's Shinboi Force in decisive battles like the Battle of Kannabi Bridge with his Hiraishin time/space Jutsu, thus earning him the moniker, Yellow Flash, and Minato being chosen by the Sandaime Hokage to be his sucessor as Fourth Hokage. It was then the crowd realized, that Minato did everything for Konoha, and they were being ungrateful for it. Fugaku though, was livid.

"NO!" He roared angrily "The Uchiha are the ones destined to rule! Not some clanless _ORPHAN_!"

Unknown to Fugaku though, there was dissension in the Uchiha ranks as Itachi, a former student of Kushina's, had been moving through the crowd of Uchiha's saying some pointed things that rung true to many of Fugaku's supporters. Having enough Itachi stepped forward with a third of the clan behind him "Enough father," Itachi said tonelessly as he gave a Sharingan enhanced glare at his father as he and his own supporters stood beside Mikoto "Go home and rethink your life."

"You DARE defy me Itachi?" Fugaku growled as he shot back with a glare of his own. Itachi just looked at him with a apathetic look as he replied.

"I just did," that made Fugaku's blood boil.

"Then you are dead to me! You are no longer my SON! And those that follow you are no longer part of the Clan" he roared, and Itachi suddenly laughed loudly as it echoed throughout the area surprising many that the emotionless Uchiha prodigy was displaying such laughter in public "You think I care about that _teme_?" He asked humorously "I stopped thinking of you as a father when you forced me into becoming your own personal assassin, and the clan? Who gives a flying fuck about a clan that is willing to betray their allies and throw the world into _another_ war after the _last_ one _just _finished!"

By now, most of the civilians in the mob were starting to doubt Fugaku and one by they started to break away and head back to their homes.

Fugaku was now starting to seethe at the loss of his supporters, but still had the capacity to give a smug grin, "It doesn't matter, I still have the Civilian Council and perhaps most of the village on my side, I WILL become Hokage, and the first thing I will do, is kill that little abomination along with it's parents!"

Shiori smirked secretly "You hear that citizens of Konoha," She shouted getting everyone's attention "All he wants is to _kill_ the Yondaime, even after the Yondaime saved the village, by the way Fugaku, where were the Uchiha during the attack?"

Fugaku paled at that, but quickly grew red in the face, "We were busy trying to make sure our enemies didn't attack us while our forces were dealing with the Kyuubi!," he countered, but Shiori didn't buy it one bit.

"Bullshit!" She shouted back "The closest Iwa patrol was shaking in fear of the Kyuubi and half of the ANBU were stationed on the borders to defend us during the attack, so Fugaku, what 'enemies' needed slaying?"

Fugaku's face scrunched in anger at this, "Shiori you little bitch! You and your clan of wolves have always got in my way!" Shiori didn't hear the rest because right now she was trembling in rage at the first sentence.

"Fugaku," she growled ferally which unnerved everyone as they stepped away from the Okamikaze Matriarch "What was that you called me?"

"You heard me _bitch_," Fugaku snarled as he pulled out a Kunai and charged at Shiori.

His charge abruptly stopped when Shiori appeared in front of him planting a fist in his gut and sending him flying into a building "Hn, so this is the 'almighty strength' of the Uchiha?" Shiori asked mockingly as Fugaku pulled himself out of the rubble "All I see is a pathetic thief."

"You...You slut! After I'm finish with you, I'll kill Minato, his bitch wife, and those two _demons, _starting with that brat!" he screamed as he tried to charge her again, but didn't count on the fist that impacted with his face.

"I don't think so, asswipe," Kanna growled as she strode forward wisps of silver chakra dancing along her skin "You will _never _touch my family while I live," Suddenly she smirked "Besides, I doubt that the 'almighty' Uchiha can deal with three pissed off Jinchuriki's."

Everyone looked in confusion towards the smirking red head, but before anyone coul comment on what she said, screams and feline roars erupted at the back of the mob, and everyone turned and were scared shitless at seeing two Bengal Tigers with their claws and teeth sinking into two of Fugaku's Shinobi, while five more tigers came down the street, growling at the mob.

"W-What the hell!" Shouted a frightened civilian as the big cats stalked toward them.

A deep growl froze them in place as a massive green scaled Chinese dragon landed behind them saliva dripping out of its mouth and pooling on the ground.

"Glad to see you two are on time." Kanna said smiling as two figures landed beside her and straightened.

"Of course we are lass," Tetsu confirmed smirking as he drew out his katana and wakazashi "The hero always arrives precisely when he means to, don'cha know."

Reimei sighed at her fellow Jinchiruki's antics, "Yep, what he said," she said, but then her face turned to that of concern, "Where's Magoichi-kun?"

Kanna turned to her friend and motioned with her head toward the hospital. Reimei nodded in understanding and then whistled to her Tiger summons who came to her side immediatley.

"Stay here with Tetsu-kun and Kanna-chan, I'm going to check on Magoichi-kun," she ordered and one of the tigers nodded in understanding as Reimei turned around and headed into the hospital.

"So who is the one who got you in such a huff Kanna-chan?" Tetsu asked turning serious as the Asian dragon circled itself around the area glaring balefully down onto the crowd.

Kanna jerked her thumb to Fugaku who looked like he was torn between having an apoplectic fit and pissing his pants in fear "Tetsu-kun, meet Fugaku Uchiha," She said grinning as Tetsu turned his gaze onto Fugaku "The award winner for wishing to slaughter those who can't even defend themselves."

If Fugaku was not frightened before, then he sure damn was now, as green and black chakra wisp around the Samurai Jinchuriki as said spirit vessel looked at the power-hungry Uchiha with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Is that right." it wasn't a question, "then I best do something about then," said the Samurai as he marched toward the soon-to-be EX-patriarch of the Uchiha.

**_*With Reimei Inside Konoha Hospital*_**

This time with a very agitated person approaching the V.I.P hospital room the ANBU didn't try and stop her, although it may have been the 'Fuck-with-me-and-you-will-never-be-able-to-have-children' look on her face and it may even have been the amber coloured chakra emanating from her as she stalked towards the room, mostly though, it was a warning from Magoichi to _not_ stop her that kept them from doing so. As she approached the V.I.P room the gathered ANBU had one combined thought at what they saw.

_'She's scary,_'

As Reimei entered the room, she looked around until her eyes landed on Magoichi, and she couldn't help but let out a gasp in shock and tears pooling in her eyes.

"Magoichi...-kun," She whispered weakly as he grinned weakly up at her.

"Hey... Reimei-chan," He greeted before going into a coughing fit "How are you?"

A few tears slipped from Reimei's cheeks as she shook her head before sobbing out and hugged her lover "How do you think baka?" She asked sobbing against him "I get word you're dying and come rushing only to find a mob outside the hospital demanding your blood... and you ask me how _I'm_ doing?"

Magoichi winced inside knowing his lover was not in the mood for jokes right now, "I'm sorry, at least you're here now," he said as he embraced his Tigress. Reimei could only sob into his shoulder.

Minato and Kushina, who the latter was now holding Naruto again, looked at the scene and felt their hearts twist. '_If that were to happen to Minato-kun... I would be devastated._' Kushina thought sombrely as Minato held her tightly, a sign he was thinking the exact same thing.

"We're sorry for you Reimei-san," Minato said apologetically "If you need anything do not be afraid to ask us."

Reimei turned to the Blonde Hokage and the Uzumaki, a thought coming into her mind of what she and Magoichi desired the most, looking at Magoichi and said ex-Yuki-nin knew what it was she wanted, and thus nodded his consent.

"Yes, there's one thing," she said as Minato and Kushina listened in, "We only desired one thing...a child,"

Minato nodded "I'll get in contact with the local Orphanages as soon as the little problem outside has finished up," He promised "Although I think there might be one who you can take in, not certain though."

Reimei smiled gratefully at the Hokage and hugged Magoichi again as she buried her face into his neck.

"Just make sure it's a baby girl, we always talked of having a baby girl," said Magoichi as he rubbed Reimei's back while said Kunoichi nodded. Minato nodded and said he'll do what he could to find one. He immediatley began thinking of what would've happened if it was he or Kushina who would be dead and Naruto would be alone, abused, neglected, ignored, and oppressed by the same people he swore to protect and die for, despite his final wish for him to be seen as a hero.

It was then he promised himself that he will do everything for his son and any future children he and Kushina would have, favrotism for the village be damned.

"Hokage-sama," A bear masked ANBU said as he entered the room "I've come with a situational report about what is happening outside, the Uchiha's have mostly surrendered now that Fugaku has been captured, he has been sent to Ibiki along with the Uchiha Elder council, however the remaining rebel Uchiha's are receiving support from the ROOT faction, Shiori-sama is currently rooting them out and destroying any bases they find within the village."

Minato nodded at that, "Good, what about Fugaku's supporters from the Village Civilian Council or the Elders Danzo, Homura, and Koharu?"

"We manage to capture three of the civilian council, including Abi Haruno, the other councilers and the Elders have not been caught yet," the ANBU reported and Minato narrowed his eyes at that, if they were allowed to roam free, they will cause more un-needed chaos in the future.

"Have some messenger hawks ready to be sent to our outposts and to the Fire Daimyo. I don't want them to lie to him just so that they can have me ousted and take my son to be either executed or turned into a weapon," he instructed as the ANBU gave a shout of 'Hai!' and left to carry out his orders.

Minato sighed heavily as he sat on Kushina's bed and held her close to him kissing her temple "Sometimes I just wish I could just take the two of you and leave," He said "Maybe even leave the Elemental Countries altogether."

Kushina nodded at that as she looked at her son, sleeping peacefully, "Yes, I would welcome that," she said then looked up at her husband and smiled, "But, knowing those power-hungry morons, and Iwa, they'll be persistent in hunting us down," she said humorlessly, and Minato chuckled at that.

"Too true," he exclaimed as he looked down and smiled at his son, his and Kushina's treasure, for all time,"Those rock-headed bastards better not try anything with Naruto though, if they do I'll summon Gamabunta over Iwagakure."

Kushina smiled slightly "I doubt they will try anything soon," She replied "After all they had heavy losses and are only starting to get back what they had lost, I doubt they're itching to lose _another_ army to you anytime soon."

Minato chuckled, it was true though, Iwa didn't have the manpower after losing so many shinobi in the war, and their Sandaime Tsuchikage, despite being a stubborn old ass, wasn't dumb enough to sacrifice more of his ninja for something as petty as killing the Yellow Flash's son for revenge.

As he was thinking how to make sure nothing unfortunate happens to his son, Kanna and Tetsu walk into the room with the rest of the Ha no Roku Tenshi, sans Hitomi.

"Well, that could've gone better," growled Shiori.

"What happened?" Kushina asked in concern as she looked her friends and sister over.

"We dealt with the Uchiha's easily enough once Tetsu-kun was finished with them," Kanna explained grinning up at the large man who shrugged "But then those ROOT ANBU started appearing everywhere along with other Shinobi attacking multiple parts of the city."

"Everyone had split up while Kanna and I started attacking known ROOT locations," Shiori explained "Danzo had a massive underground complex under Konoha, it probably extends out of the walls as well."

Minato was floored by that information.

"How the hell did he keep something like that a secret for so long, and right under mine and Hiruzen-sama's nose?" He asked increduosly.

"It gets worse," Kanna said with a solemn expression, and Kushina grew concerned.

"What is it Imouto?" asked the new mother as Tetsu put an arm around Kanna's shoulders as she took a deep breath.

"Apparently Danzo has been 'recruiting' children into his ROOT ANBU, and not just orphans, and not just here in Konoha," Kanna answered her lips curling into a snarl as Tetsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Kushina asked as she felt the blood run from her face.

Yoshino nodded in confirmation "We found children of all the major clans in Konoha, even some of the minor ones," She said "Not only that but he has been abducting children from some of the clans in other countries."

Minato cursed viciously "DAMMIT! This is going to be a _massive_ shit storm when this gets out." He growled "What the hell was that idiot thinking! This could very well cause _another_ shinobi war!"

"Which is precisely what he wants Minato-kun," everyone turned and found Hiruzen entering the room, "Danzo will do whatever it takes to reach his goals no matter what the costs. Which is precisely why Tobirama-sensei named me his successor rather than Danzo," said the retired Hokage with a strained sigh at the end.

"But still," Tsume began, "Kidnapping children from all the major AND minor Clans in the Elemental Nations? That's just crazy!"

"Not to mention all the experiment labs we found down there," growled Mikoto, "It smells of Orochimaru, that snake bastard!"

"Minato, maybe we should inform the other nations," Hizuren informed seriously "Return their children to them and hunt down Danzo for his crimes."

"But will they believe that we didn't have anything to do with it though?" Minato asked nervously "Iwa would not be happy."

"If we keep it from them and tell them later, they'll be more angry with us Minato-kun," Kushina consoled as Minato sighed thinking of what he has to do to avoid another war. After a few minutes of thinking, he made his decision.

"Shiori," Minato said, gaining Shiori's attention, "Prepare messenger hawks for the daimyo's as well as the other Kages, tell them that it is urgent," he ordered and Shiori nodded in confirmation.

"At once Hokage-sama," she replied and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hopefully they'll believe us," Minato said sighing as he sat back down "I just hope we can get our hands on them before they get out of Konoha, Mikoto, what's the situation with the rest of the Uchihas?"

"Those who were captured or surrendered are currently at T&I," Mikoto reported "The ones who were not a part of the rebellion are currently restricted to the Uchiha compound under guard by ANBU, the ones who joined us are helping with rooting out Danzo and the other council members."

Minato nodded at that, "Good, and the civilians that were involved?" he asked and Tsume was the one who answered.

"The ones who backed out at the last moment are currently under house arrest, while the rest are being sent to the ANBU holding cells," Tsume reported, and Minato sighed, the civilians are always the first batch of people to be persuaded.

"The civilians who backed out are lucky that they are only getting a slap on the wrist," Minato groaned out.

"Unfortunately we do need civilians," Yoshino said "After all not many shinobi want to start farming and manning tills."

Kushina giggled at the thought of Minato standing behind a grocery till with a fake smile plastered on his face "No not many would be happy with it." She agreed.

Everyone laughed at that, until a series of harsh coughing and a cry of "Magoichi-kun!" caught their attention as they see said person coughing into his hand while Reimei is trying to comfort him.

"Shit! Get Sensei!" Kushina yelled and Tsume nodded and left to go find said medic while everyone else tried to help the dying man.

"Damn, guess I don't have as much time as I thought," Magoichi grunted as another coughing fit erupted "Dammit."

Tsunade busted in with a worried look on her face as she went straight to Magoichi's side and began examining him. After a few minutes of examining, and applying healing chakra to ease the pain Tsunade turned to everyone in the room.

"It's not good, if his coughing keeps up he'll have at least three months to live," she said somberly as tears threatened to spill.

"Is there something you can do?" Reimeimasked frantically, and Tsunade just shook her head.

"I don't know, I'll have to apply a **Chiyu fūin** (Healing Seal) it's a Fuinjutsu seal that contains Healing Chakra, in which, when it is placed on the subject, healing chakra is released into the patient's body to heal any injuries a patient suffers," Tsunade said as Minato nodded, knowing his sensei, Jiraiyah, designed the seal himself, while Tsunade thought it up, "But," Tsunade continued,"The seal has to be checked on once in a while,"

"How long would I have to live if we used this seal?" Magoichi asked "Because I don't think I'll be travelling much even if I get the seal."

Tsunade sighed sadly as she thought about it ,"In my honest opinion... January, 4th,"

Reimei's heart clenched at that, "Hey," Magoichi said gently getting her attention "Gives us another couple of months to be together."

Reimei smiled uncertainly at her lover as tears began to well up again in her eyes as Magoichi pulled her into another tight hug.

Tsunade looked at the scene, and was instantly reminded of her late lover Dan, from when they spent time together, to his last words when he died in the Second Shinobi War. Before she can say anything though, Shiori came back but this time she had something in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket and she had a solemn look on her face, which concerned the others.

"Shiori? What's wrong?" asked Kushina as she looked at her friend in concern.

Shiori sighed as she shifted the bundle to show a baby "She was found by an Ookamikage," Shiori explained "Apparently according to her file her family was killed by a ROOT hit squad in Kasen no Kuni (Land of Rivers), I brought her in for a check up."

Tsunade came over and asked Shiori to hand her the baby girl, and said Okamikaze Head nodded and handed the infant to her.

"How old is she?" Tsunade asked Shiori as she used a diagnosis jutsu, the younger woman looked hesitant for a moment.

"Almost three weeks old Tsunade-sama, she was taken last week after her family was wiped out, they were just a family of farmers," she said between sobs, and Minato was looking angrier by the minute. Tsunade's face was in a scowl at Danzo's dirty work.

"Make sure the man dies slowly Minato," Tsunade ordered as she finished her diagnostic "She is fine from what I can tell, I will need to check on her later as she seems to have been injected with some kind of compound, I have no clue what it is doing though."

"Tsunade-san," Reimei called out hesitantly "May we see the child?"

Tsunade nodded as she brought the infant to them and Reimei took the baby girl and she and Magoichi looked at the infant.

"She's beautiful," Magoichi exclaimed as the infant opened her eyes and Magoichi face scrunched in confusion at the color, a pure violet, he moves the blanket off the child's head and sees a tuff of red hair.

"It could'nt be.."Reimei breathed "She looks just like you Kushina-san..."

"What?" Kushina asked in confusion "How in the hell?"

"Calm down," Tsunade said "From what I could tell it doesn't seem likely although the compound in her blood may be the reason, I'll be taking a blood test to make certain."

"Okay," Reimei agreed as Tsunade took a shot from Shizune and drew blood from the infant's arm.

"I'll be back, it'll take an hour for the results to show," Tsunade said as she left the room with Shizune, leaving a shocked crowd.

Mikoto was the first to recover from her shock, "I can't believe it, a child from Kushina's clan?"

"Or it could be a sick experiment Danzo ordered in order to revive the Uzumaki's longevity bloodline for himself," Tsume growled, as Reimei and Magoichi continued to look at the child and said baby was cooing at them trying to get their attention.

Kushina smiled at the sight and leaned over to Minato "I think Magoichi-kun and Reimei-chan found their daughter." She whispered as Reimei giggled at the child who was gripping Magoichi's finger tightly.

"Indeed they have," Minato agreed as he looked at the couple and the supposed Uzumaki orphan, "I think we should prepare those papers for them then,"

Kushina nodded in agreement as she continued to watch the two Jinchuriki interact with the girl.

**_*Unknown Location*_**

A figure was rushing through the trees desperately to report his master, he was wearing a Konoha ANBU uniform, only the mask was blank and had the Kanji for Root, as he continued toward his destination.

Landing in front of a seemingly unassuming tree trunk the ROOT ANBU made a series of seals opening the hidden doorway leading into one of the many hidden underground bases of Danzo's ROOT.

Taking a quick look behind himself to be sure he wasn't followed he entered the base and made his way to his master and knelt down waiting for Danzo to address him.

"Report," said the warhawk in a emotionless tone, but inside he was furious because his whole complex in the village, as well as several bunkers outside the village, which have all important data and files on certain individuals on his ROOT Program, as well as rosters of equipment, weapons, jutsu scrolls, etc., were now either captured or destroyed. He put that in the back of his mind for now as he listened to his subordinate.

"Danzo-sama, Project Fenikkusu (Pheonix) has been found by the Ookamikage Spec Ops," reported the operative, as he listened for Danzo's response, he didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT!" Danzo shouted in a rare display of anger "How could this happen, why didn't you get it out in time!"

The agent bowed more "Forgive me Danzo-sama, I was attacked by members of the Ookamikage and could not reach the project," The ANBU replied "I was able to destroy the majority of the files though, including the files on what we did to the child."

"That's not the point you fool!" Danzo bellowed, "They will eventually find out! And when they do...the Hokage's whore and that Senju bitch will be after us!" he took in a breath as he tried to control himself,"Where is the project now?"

"Most likely at the Hospital for a medical check-up before it will be placed in an orphanage," The ANBU replied quickly "Do you wish for me to abduct it as soon as I can Danzo-sama?"

"Yes, once it's in an orphanage it will be a simple matter to do so," Danzo agreed "Do _not_ fail this time, or I will remove your head."

"Hai, Danzo-sama!" The ANBU bowed again before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Danzo put his good hand to his head and rubbed his temples, cursing the Yondaime and his followers for ruining his plans.

_'I may have lost the battle, but not the war! Just you wait Minato Namikaze, I will get what I rightfully deserve!,' _He thought in fury as gripped his cane hard.

_***Konoha Hospital***_

Minato sneezed as he added his signature to the Adoption papers for one now named Hikari Uzumaki-Sanada to Magoichi and Reimei as the two new parents smiled happily while Reimei held their new daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for everything Minato," Magoichi said gratefully looking in pride at his lover as she played with Hikari.

Minato only shook his head "No need to thank me," He assured "I'm only trying to repay my debt."

Magoichi chuckled at that, while Reimei continued to hold the now christened Hikari as the babe giggled in happiness.

"Yes, and now I no longer have any regrets," he said wistfully as he looked at his new family, even though he won't see his new daughter grow up, he at least will be able to be with his new daughter till the end.

Now, he must prepare himself for the coming winter, for the birth of a new Jinchuriki. It was then a thought came into mind.

"By the way Minato," he began and Minato looked at him, "What are you gonna do with the under-ground complex, as well as all the bunkers, weapons, and other items you found?" he asked and Minato held his chin in thought.

"Hmm, I don't know...I'll think of something," he said as Magoichi again looked at his new family.

"Take your time Minato. Just enjoy being with your son and think about other troubles later," he said as he patted his new daughter on the head, a happy grin on his face.

Minato nodded his head in agreement as he turned toward Kushina who had a smile on her face with Naruto in her arms.

"Indeed I will Magoichi-san...Indeed I will,"

**_Author's Post Note: And done! Now I don't have to say, except give you a profile of the three other Jinchuriki..._**

**Name: **Kanna Uzumaki**  
Age: **22**  
Gender: **Female**  
Height: **5'5"**  
Hair Color/Style: **Red/Pony Tail (Think Sango)**  
Eye Color: **Amethyst**  
Clothing: **tight one piece neck to toe suit that was red with a black trim with a face mask**  
Weapon(s): **Chokuto and dual Kamas**  
Bio: **Kushina's sister and a survivor of Uzushiogakure, after escaping and over hearing a pair of ROOT ANBU's talking about recruit Kushina into ROOT Kanna fled to wave where she met Kagidzume and became the Jinchuriki of the Shugo Rei, she is also Tetsu's lover.

**Name: **Reimei Akaneko**  
Age: **32**  
Gender: **Female**  
Height: **5'10"**  
Hair Color/Style: **Brown/Shoulder length High Pony tail**  
Eye Color: **Light Brown**  
Clothing: **Black Kunoichi outfit (Think of Kasumi's black Ninja outfit with scarf from Dead or Alive)**  
Weapon(s): **Ninjato; Clawed Gloves**  
Bio: **Jinchuriki of the Jungle Cat Shugo Rei Hineko, Reimei is the lover of Magoichi Uzumaki and current teacher to Serina and Suzuna and adoptive mother to Hikari Uzumaki-Sanada.

**Name: **Tetsu Remasu**  
Age: **24**  
Gender: **Male**  
Height: **6'7"**  
Hair Color/Style: **Silver/Spiky (Like Kakashi's when he meets his father)**  
Eye Color: **Black**  
Clothing: **olive drab karate gi, with black ninja tabi boots, tan coloured leg guards, and wearing a short sleeve black haori coat with a red kanji for "dragon" on the back and wearing a ninja mask**  
Weapon(s): **Daisho Set (A Katana and Wakazashi)**  
Bio: **Born in Tetsu no Kuni to a samurai and a kunoichi Tetsu is quite skilled in both the samurai and shinobi arts making him quite a force to be feared on the battle field, especially when using the abilities granted to him being the Jinchuriki to Tetsukibo, his lover is Kanna Uzumaki. Teacher to Kashiwara, a young 16 year old samurai/shinobi hopeful.

**That's takes care of the Jinchuriki, now for the Jutsu of the day!**

**Chiyu Fuin: **Healing Seal, an A-ranked healing/sealing jutsu that is used to keep a constant supply of Healing Chakra for seriously injured patients, the drawback is that a medic has to keep the Seal supplied with healing chakra after a period of 5 hours. Thought of by Tsunade and designed by Jiraiya of the Sannin, during the second Shinobi War, this seal has saved numerous lives and is still in use during Minato Namikaze's first year as Hokage of Konoha.

**_And that's all for now! See you next time!_**


	3. One's Gone, One's Born

_**Author's Note: Yo! I'm back! I bet everyone loved that last chapter. Now we move on to the events we've been waiting for. Sit back and enjoy the ride!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or anything related just the OCs, also Oboro Iga and Gennouske Kouga belong to Basilisk, which is owned by Gonzo, again, not by me!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**One's gone, One's Born**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the road from Kawa no Kuni, 30 miles to Konoha**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

On a tree near the Kawa no Kuni road, a tree squirrel was holding an acorn as it makes its way down said tree to bury the nut so it could eat it later. It paused on a branch to look around for any predators that might be around, satisfied that the area was clear, it moved to continue back down, only for several blurs to pass by knocking the acorn out of it's paws and sending it tumbling through the trees. . Screaming in worry, the squirrel went after the acorn hoping to get it back while cursing those blurs from earlier. As he reached the acorn the squirrel immediately picked it up and started patting and stroking the nut, like a human mother will do when she was separated from her child for too long. But as he was about to make his way back upthe tree, another large blur, this time a white colored one rammed into the squirrel sending it and the acorn flying while said mammal was screaming.

_'Did I hear something scream just now?' _thought the blur which appeared to be a horse-sized wolf as he ran to catch up with his prey, but shrugged, "Probably nothing," He muttered "Hope Kushina is in a pleasant mood when I arrive or I am in _**BIG**_ trouble."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Konoha Hospital**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Reimei smiled softly at her newfound daughter Hikari as she giggled playing with Magoichi's finger as he held her gently in his arms.

"My my, don't you have a strong grip," Magoichi pointed out and chuckled as Hikari continued to play with her new father. The two Jinchuriki lovers couldn't be happier now that they have a child to call their own, Hikari was now the shining beacon in their lives as the baby girl healed the wounds of their past. As they were attending their new child a soft but strong masculine voice came from the door way.

"Well now, ain't this a lovely sight," the couple turned toward the source and saw a young man who looked to be in his mid twenties standing at 6' 2, his black hair in a high-ponytail, and dark eyes that will make women get lost in, he was wearing a blue traditional Shozoku gi ninja attire with a white sleeveless Haori coat, and wearing tabi socks with warajii sandals, his presence surprised the two jinchuriki as they looked at him in recognition.

"Gennouske-san...," Magoichi said as Reimei came over and collected Hikari in her arms "Oboro-san..."

"Hey, Kanna-san sent word that you were in bad shape," Gennouske said looking Magoichi over and winced slightly "Seems like it's true."

"What happened to you Magoichi?" Oboro queried in concern "Not very many people can put _you_ in this condition."

Magoichi chuckled lowly as he answered her, "Well, let's just I used a Kinjutsu that allowed me to give up my life force and transplant it into another," he said and the two were shocked by that since Gennouske was shown that particular Jutsu only once by Magoichi years ago.

"You...you used the Saisei no Meikon?" the head of the new Iga-Kouga ninja said as Magoichi nodded.

"I did," He confirmed "It was the only way to save my cousin Kushina here."

The pair's eyes turned to Kushina who had been sitting silently with Naruto in her arms and Minato beside "Uhh, Hi." She greeted nervously with a weak smile.

"Oh! We're sorry! We didn't there other people in here," Oboro said as she sheepish smiled.

"It's alright, but can you explain how you got past the ANBU?" Minato said as Gennouske rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well..." he said as the sound of pained groans came from the hallway as Minato sighed.

"That's the third time," he said with an exasperated look, as Gennouske and his wife laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, they wouldn't let us through." He explained "And we were rather in a hurry..."

Minato sighed as he rubbed his temples while Kushina giggled "At this rate I'm wondering if I should just retrain them all!" He muttered in irritation "Maybe I'll put the corps through the Final Hell training regimen."

Oboro blinked at that, "I thought the ANBU were supposed to be the Elite Ninja of the village?"

Minato scoffed at that, "Well, the now defunct civilian council as it turns out, has been cutting the Training budgets, WITHOUT permission, so that they can turn the village into a vacation hot-spot," he said with a growl and Gennouske frowned at that.

"I saw that the area outside the hospital was covered in craters and some other damage to the buildings," he said and Minato nodded.

"There was an attempted Coup D'état led by one Fugaku Uchiha, formerly of the Uchiha Clan," he said with a snarl to his face.

Oboro blinked in surprise "A Coup?" She asked "Nothing, other than those craters, seemed like that happened."

Minato shrugged "That would be because of what happened to him," He announced "Let's just way that watching a person get torn apart by an Eastern Dragon and then eaten by a pair of Tigers turns a person off of rebellion."

The two from Nagi Island could only nod, as they know who it was.

"But still, why would they start a Coup, when they were the ones who founded the village alongside the Senju Clan?" Gennouske said puzzled, it was Kushina that answered him.

"Because Fugaku-teme was jealous that Minato-koi became Hokage instead of him, and he wanted to get revenge by killing him while he's weak, and also kill my sochi, who is now the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi," she said with a growl as she held her son close "I still say what happened to him was a too easy of a punishment, he should have been kept alive as molten gold was poured over him and allowed to harden while he was still alive within it!"

By now everyone in the room took a step back in fear as a red aura surrounded her being.

"Geesh Onee-chan, you sure get angry when somebody crosses you," everyone turned to the window and there was Kanna with Shirokaze on her shoulder as she stroked the falcon's feathers under his chin making said bird of prey make a murring sound in content.

"Imouto, what are doing here?" Kushina asked her sister and the Jinchuriki of the Eagle just shrugged.

"Well, I heard you and Minato were visiting Magoichi today, and I heard Gennouske-san and Oboro-chan were in town, so I decided to drop by and say 'hello'!," She chirped happily and everyone in the room sweatdropped, she turned her eyes to Naruto and immediately in a red blur was right next to Kushina "Awww I can't get over how _cute_ my nephew is!" She shouted as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto earning a massive fit of giggles from the boy and a slight one from Kushina who only shook her head at her sister's behaviour.

"Don't spoil him too much Kanna," Kushina warned "Especially when he's older, I don't want him having a massive sweet tooth like yours was as a kid!"

Kanna immediately blushed in embarrassment, but smiled, "Sorry, sorry. I just can't help it every time I see him," she said as Magoichi and Reimei laughed, and Kanna turned toward them and spotted Hikari and again vanished in a blur and did the same with Hikari as she did with Naruto, "And let's not forget our Chīsana uzu (Little whirlpool)," Kanna squealed as she gave Hikari the same treatment and Hikari also went into a giggle fit, prompting everyone to laugh in the room.

Minato watched the on goings with a smile as he felt Kushina's happiness pour off her, a knock on the door however interrupted the group's gathering "Hokage-sama," an ANBU said entering the room with a bow "There is a man here to see you... He says he has information on Danzo and Madara Uchiha, do you wish to see him?" Minato's face immediately became serious at what the ANBU said, "Yes, tell Tsunade I need to borrow her office for awhile, and tell him to meet me there," the young Hokage said and the ANBU nodded and left to carry out the order.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead before kissing Kushina "I'll be back shortly." He whispered before exiting the room and heading to Tsunade's office, nodding to the two ANBU standing outside he entered the room and froze "You..." He breathed in shock staring at the person who was sitting in one of the guest chairs. The man had midnight black hair with ice blues eyes containing crimson flecks, his outfit was a black neck to toe covering robe with the Kanji for 'Death' embroidered in red on his back "Karite."

Karite nodded in acknowledgement and raised his hand placatingly as Minato went for his tri-pronged kunai "I am not here to fight you," He announced "I'm here to give you information on Danzo and Madara."

Minato kept his guard up as he looked at Karite with narrowed eyes, "And why should I believe you, after what you did?" he said his voice holding a cold edge.

"That was not my doing," the man said in a rare display of anger in his eyes, "It was all the work of that bastard Uchiha and my former, back-stabbing, student, they feared what I held in knowledge and viewed me as a threat to them taking the world over, I never had that desire, I only wanted to protect Konoha and live with my beloved, but then _they_ killed her and FRAMED ME!"

Minato recoiled slightly at the amount of KI the man put out briefly "So Danzo and Madara framed you then?" He asked in confirmation as he sat down behind Tsunade's desk and sighed as Karite nodded "So why come to me then? What do you wish to gain from this? A pardon? Amnesty?"

Karite only shook his head, "Nothing of the sort, I'm just here to give you some important information. Most of it concerns that child your Okamikage Spec Ops liberated from Danzo's lair,"

Minato's eyes widen a little at this "What of Hikari?" He demanded his demeanour changing in an instant as his entire body coiled to strike as his eyes hardened.

"She is a part of something called Project Fenikkusu," He explained seriously "From what my informants have gathered Danzo has been trying to merge the Uzumaki Bloodline with the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Shodai's Mokuton, he's is trying to create the perfect weapon for controlling Bijuu and Jinchuriki's and quite possibly the Shugo Rei as well."

Minato's eyes now REALLY widen at this information, and then he snarled in anger, "Why the hell would Danzo do this? To an innocent child no less!"

"Power, Minato," Karite said as it was simple, "That's what most people care more about in the world we live in, it is an unfortunate truth that we must learn the hard way, even I succumbed to it myself leading to my Gene Splicing experiments, even going as far as using myself as a test subject, though thankfully I never went with using children and prisoners as subjects."

Minato nodded "I remember Sarutobi-san talking about you when I took the office," He said "He always said even when you were doing morally questionable things you always upheld a code of honor while doing it."

Karite nodded in confirmation "Never use an unwilling patient, and always be sure that the patient knows what exactly is going to happen to them and what the possible side effects are," Karite sighed "Do you ever know what became of Deimujin?"

Minato blinked "You mean the one you tried splicing wolf DNA into?" He asked receiving a nod in confirmation "Quite well actually, he retired recently and is teaching ANBU recruits about advance tracking, had a genin team for a while as well."

Karite nodded "Good to hear," He said "That man was the first success I ever had with Splicing."

Minato nodded at that, "His daughter is one of my best friends, and I trust her completely to keep Kushina and my son safe," Karite smiled knowingly at that, realizing something.

"Ah, so he finally married that beauty Tatsuki from the Okamikaze," Karite said with a soft laugh and shook his head "He was so nervous about approaching her for the marriage I thought he would never do so."

Minato chuckled slightly "Actually she had told him that unless he had put the ring he had bought on her finger she'll beat the shit out of him and put it on herself," He laughed remembering the time Kaori told him the story.

Karite laugh good naturedly, "It's been a while since I last saw her, she was quite the handful. Beautiful, but a short temper." He commented reminiscing before growing serious "On to business, Madara is currently the shadow leader of a group known as the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked missing nins, while I do not know where their base of operations is yet I do know what their goals are, the capture of all the Bijuu and merging them back into the Jubi, then creating himself as the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin and placing the world under a massive Genjutsu using the moon which holds the Jubi's body."

Minato's eyes widen in shock while at the same he snarled in rage. "Which means he'll come after my son who now holds the Kyuubi? DAMMIT! Why does almost all the Uchiha have to be so power-hungry?" the young Kage yelled out as he slammed his hand on the desk.

Karite shrugged "I've wondered that myself quite often, personally I think it's mostly due to how they advance their Sharingans to a further level," He said "They have to kill their best friend to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, and then use their sibling's eyes to get the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, it really is a fucked up clan, although the females do have a different awakening process."

Minato sighed in half irritation, half relief, "Thank Kami that at least the women aren't as arrogant," he said in an exasperated tone as Karite nodded in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth," He agreed nodding "I honestly don't understand everyone's obsession with the Sharingan, sure it's handy, but for crying out loud a bloodline is a _trump_ card!"

The two men continued their rant for another ten minutes before they stopped for breath, and Karite straightened himself out as he decided to conclude the meeting. "Anyway, as I said before, I came to warn about Danzo's and Madara's plans," He said giving a small bow "If I learn anything else I will contact you."

Minato stood and offered his hand out to Karite "Thank you; if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." Minato said as Karite gripped his hand briefly in a handshake "I owe you for the information."

Karite just smirked, "Just be sure if you ever catch my former pupil and that bastard Uchiha," his KI spiked but not too much to scare the whole hospital, "Make sure they suffer tremendous pain,"

Minato grinned ferally "Oh, I have a few ways I can make them suffer," He said "Hirashin is not the only technique that I have that can bend space and time."

Karite chuckled at that and with that he stood up, and proceeded to walk into the shadows but not before turning and looking at Minato. "Also, make sure you train your son and the Wolf's new vessel," he said making Minato's eyes widen a bit, "They're gonna need it," And with that he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

Minato sighed as he felt Karite's presence vanished and leaned back into the chair "Things are going to be hell for those two kids aren't they?" He said out loud "Well, thankfully me and Kushina will be there for them at the very least."

With that thought, he deactivated the Silencing Jutsu and walked/half limped back to the hospital room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Hidden Root Base, Somewhere in the Land of Fire

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ROOT agent was nervous, although he didn't show it outside, as he made his way to his superior's office. Entering the room he knelt to one knee as he waited for Danzo to address him "What do you have to report?" Danzo asked turning to face the agent.

"I have bad news Danzo-sama," The Agent reported "The child was not placed in an orphanage; instead she was adopted by the two Shugo Rei Jinchuriki's Magoichi and Reimei."

As soon as he finished giving his report, Killing filled the room, and the source was a VERY pissed off elder. Danzo, while calm on the surface, was absolutely furious at this development as he leaked a ton of killing intent after hearing his soon-to-be-dead subordinate's report and ranting in his head.

'_How could this be possible?_' He asked himself '_Everything was supposed to follow _my_ plan, Minato would die from sealing the Kyuubi and Kushina from the Kyuubi's release then I get their son for ROOT! Now everything has gone to hell!_'

He then began to think back when it all went wrong: Mito Uzumaki. The Shodai's wife and the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, after she and the Founding Father, along with Madara Uchiha, sealed the Bijuu inside herself after said former head of the Uchiha Clan was thought to have been killed. Decades after this and the Uzumaki was growing older, he and the Sandaime's Advisor's and Former teammates Koharu and Homura planned to replace her with an younger Uzumaki female, and then turn her into a weapon, after they took her from her home village of Uzushio, and then destroying it with ROOT ANBU, under the guise of Kumo and Iwa nins. Unfortunately, Mito found out their plan, and released the Bijuu after she left under the guise of traveling to the hot springs.

Growling softly to himself Danzo looked at his still-somehow-living-but-not-for-long subordinate and lashed out with Wind Chakra tearing into the man's chest with high speed super condensed wind blasts killing the man instantly "Get me that child now or you all will face a longer death." Danzo growled to his subordinates "I will have my weapon, one way or another."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Konoha Hospital

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh come on, Onee-chan!" shouted Kanna as she tried to hug her favorite teddy bear, (Cough-Naruto-Cough), while Kushina was using one arm to keep her away.

"NO Kanna-chan!" Kushina shouted back "I would like to spend some time with my son, and would like for you _not_ to spoil him stupid!"

"But why?" Kanna whined as she pouted.

"Cause I SAID SO!" Kushina shouted her answer, all the while Naruto, surprisingly, was laughing at their antics, while everyone else sweatdropped at the scene of the two sisters arguing over who gets to hold Naruto.

"Quite immature for grown women," Reimei putted in her observation while she held Hikari.

Magoichi chuckled "They're Uzumaki, it's to be expected," He said smiling "What do you plan to do Reimei?"

Reimei looked at Magoichi and then at her new daughter, who was fast asleep, as she thought about it. "I'll take Hikari with me back to Cha no Kuni. I'm sure Kaa-san would love to hear she finally has a granddaughter," she said as she smiled lovingly at Hikari, while Magoichi nodded in agreement. Before he could comment any further, Minato came back into the room with a look that said that whatever the secret messenger told him, it was serious.

"Minato-kun?" Kushina said questioningly "What's wrong?"

"Received some very important information about Hikari," He said looking over at the now worried parents "It's about what Danzo was doing with her, he was making her into the perfect weapon for controlling Bijuu, Jinchuriki's and quite possibly the Shugo Rei as well. Danzo had implanted Uzumaki DNA along with Uchiha and the DNA from the Shodai Hokage, meaning if all of those bloodlines activate within her..."

"She could effectively control the Bijuu to a level beyond what we know." Magoichi finished with a grim face "So that was what Danzo was aiming for."

Minato nodded at that, "Exactly, which is precisely why we need to keep an eye on her, and make sure none of Danzo's ROOT get their hands on her," Minato said as Reimei held her daughter protectively.

"I will NOT let that bastard get his hands on Hikari," she said with a growl as her eyes turned yellow with an orange tint with slits, "I swear on my nindo and as a ninja of the Akaneko that I will tear him limb, from limb, to limb, if he or any of his drones comes near her!" she swore as everyone in the room sweated nervously.

"Well put Sensei!" said a pair of young feminine voices as everyone turned to the window.

Everyone turned to the window to see Serina and Suzuna standing outside the window on a tree branch along with Kashiwara "Yeah we'll help protect Hikari-chan too!" Suzuna continued.

Reimei blinked as she looked at her apprentices, "How long have have you three been there?" she asked and Kashiwara rubbed behind his neck sheepishly.

"We've been out here since we arrived an hour after you did yesterday," the young samurai/ninja in training said as the girls nodded.

"Of course we ran into those guys with the black helmets, weird face masks, and body armor," Serina inquired.

Minato sighed "They're the Ookamikage, and I hope you didn't piss them off," He said "They are the _best _this village has to offer."

"Tell that to the patrol they nearly beat to a pulp." everyone looked to the door and there was Shiori with an annoyed look on her face "Those three managed to to knock out a whole squad of Ookamikage as easy as swatting an ant!"

The three apprentices chuckled nervously as they looked at each other "Well they wouldn't leave us alone to rejoin our Senseis," Suzuna explained nervously "We had to get past them somehow."

"Master always told me to barrel through and apologize later." Kashiwara added weakly.

Reimei and Tetsu could only sigh and shake their heads in embarrassment. "You three," Reimei began.

"Are a group of ruffians ya ar'," Tetsu finished.

Minato could only sigh 'I guess this means Shiori has to double the training regimen for the Spec Ops," He muttered to himself.

"Double?" Shiori asked skeptically "Try triple, getting shown up by a bunch of _brats?_ I'll have to show them how a true Ookamikage fights! "

Kushina sweatdropped at her friends shouting "Don't be too hard on them Shi-chan," She said placatingly "After all they are needed to catch Danzo."

Shiori sighed as she gave Kushina a knowing look, "I know Kushi-chan, but if we find the One-Eyed Mummy, afterward, I'm putting them through the meatgrinder!"

Everyone had a massive sweatdrop at Shiori's rant, as she continued to think of multiple ways to make her Spec Ops members training hell. "Ano, Kushina-san?" Reimei asked as she moved next to Kushina and whispered in her ear, "Is she always like this?"

Kushina could only sigh at that, "Only when someone beats her Ookamikage." Kushina replied while Minato chuckled weakly.

"Is this a bad time?" A voice asked out the window causing the three apprentices to yelp in fear as they turned to see a horse sized white wolf standing there with a nervous look "Um, hi?"

"Jiyuu!" Kushina exclaimed in surprise, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," the wolf, now identified as Jiyuu said as he strolled into the room, "I was busy hunting some 'deer' near Kawa no Kuni when I was approached by a group of Ookamikage, a bit paranoid groups these days aren't they Shiori?"

Shiori snorted "If they were following the 'Deer' you were hunting then I think it's justified." She countered "Do I have to increase their training regime again because of you as well?"

Jiyuu chuckled lightly "Nah, they only told me what's been happening," He said before looking to Kushina and the child in her arms "Looks just like you Minato."

Minato looked at his son in Kushina's arms and could only chuckle as Naruto reached out with his chubby arms trying to reach Jiyuu, "Yeah, he does. But he gets his personality from Kushi-chan," he said while Kushina nodded with a proud smile on her face. The large wolf then moved toward Naruto and gave the baby a couple of sniffs while said blond grasped his muzzle.

"I think he likes you Jiyuu," Kushina said in amusement while Naruto giggled happily.

"Ah, he'll be a strong one," Jiyuu commented "That's for sure."

"You wouldn't happen to be Jiyuu, son of Moro of the Western Pack are you?" said a voice that caused Jiyuu to freeze and turn his gaze toward Magoichi who was giving him a neutral look.

"Who are you? And how do you know my mother's name?" Jiyuu demanded as he gave the Uzumaki a suspicious look.

Magoichi bowed slightly on his bed "My name is Magoichi Uzumaki-Sanada," He introduced politely "And as to how I know your mother, she was my mother's partner while she was a kunoichi."

Jiyuu's eyes widen a bit as he remembered another familiar red head. "You're Kikyo-sama's kid?" he asked the dying man who nodded.

"Yes," Magoichi confirmed with a nod and a slight smile "Your mother talked about you often actually."

Jiyuu gave a shocked look, but then that turned into a fond smile as he remembered his mother.

"That's good to hear, my mother always loves to say things about me," the wolf said as a smile of mischief formed on his face.

"Oh, she said some things about you, alright. Most likely your little escapades with the opposite gender," he said, as Jiyuu looked at the Uzumaki in morbid shock.

"She didn't," Jiyuu replied horrified "She couldn't have."

"Oh she did," Magoichi confirmed grinning "While she was happy with the grandpups she wasn't all that happy with the _amount_ of granpups."

Jiyuu, if it was possible, paled at the thought of his mother telling someone of his _late night visits_ of the opposite canine sex.

"Wow, Jiyuu," Kushina said as she gave her partner a perplexed look, "Didn't know you were such a pervert like Ero-Sennin. Who would've thought,"

Jiyuu's head moved so fast the occupants thought they heard something crack.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he shouted in denial, "I'm not like that Peepin' Tom!"

"You have to give him that much," Minato inputted "At least he can get laid."

"But he's so defensive. Jiyuu, have you been peeping on people?" Kushina asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Again, Jiyuu shouted in denial, "I said NO! It's pure instincts, I swear!"

"Right," Kushina said as she rolled her eyes, not believing his instincts excuse one bit. She suddenly remembered the other people in the room,most likely, Gennouske, Oboro, and the three apprentices who were giving looks tht clearly said, 'What the fuck is going on?'.

"OOPS! Sorry. Forgot all about you guys!" she said sheepishly as the mentioned sweatdropped, "This is Jiyuu, he's my old partner back when I was younger, we had went our separate ways a few months back when Naruto was conceived."

Jiyuu shrugged "I like to travel a lot," He said "I don't take just anyone for a partner either."

Oboro looked at the wolf quizically, "Why is that?"

Jiyuu looked at the young as he explained, "One: They must have a pure heart. Two: They must show loyalty to their pack, i.e. family, friends, etc. And third: They must not seek power for their own ambitions,"

"Wow," Serina said in awe, "Steep rules,"

"I have to test them before I decide, if they pass my test, and that's a big _if, _then we will share a bond unbreakable than the Inuzuka with their ninken," the Wolf explained further.

"And if they don't pass?," Gennouske asked curiously, which he recieved a vicious smirk from Jiyuu.

"I eat'em," The wolf answered bluntly as everyone's eyes widened "Believe me, the world is better off without some of the people I tested," Jiyuu shuddered slightly "Some of their thoughts made Orochimaru seem sane."

There was a collective wince from the room at that revelation "Makes me think twice about finding a familiar." Kashiwara inputted shuddering himself.

"I'll... stick with my Raptor Birds thank you very much," Kanna put in as she swore she could hear her tenant chuckling at her predicament.

"YOU NEVER TOLD_ ME _THAT YOU LITTLE HAIRBALL! I could've died!," Kushina shouted as she leveled a glare at her partner who cringed.

"I never tell the person who is about to take the test the rules," He stated hastily "And I only eat the bad ones, besides I knew you would pass." his response from the red headed mother was said Uzumaki glaring at him and a ominous aura surrounding her form.

"Jiyuu..." Kushina growled menacingly narrowing her eyes at the wolf. Jiyuu gulped as his eyes widened at seeing Kushina's scowl deepening.

_'Oh shit. I'm in trouble,_' Jiyuu thought in fear.

Kushina turned to Minato with a not-so-sweet smile on her face, "Minato-koi, would you like to hold Naru-kun?"

Minato knew his wife well enough that it wasn't a question and relieved her of her burden, as soon as she was free of Naruto, Kushina shot out of her bed in a red blur as Jiyuu disappeared in a white one "Aaahhh!" Jiyuu could be heard yelling as he ran down the main street of Konoha.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY MUTT!" Kushina was heard shouting in the distance.

Before anyone could comment on the event that just happened, Magoichi started coughing again, prompting Reimei to ask Oboro to hold Hikari while she tends to said Uzumaki. Oboro nodded, and took Hikari into her arms as Reimei placed a hand on her beloved's shoulder and chest.

"Magoichi, are you alright?" the Akaneko asked in worry.

Magoichi groaned as pain lanced through his chest sharply "I've felt better," He said sitting up slightly straighter "I think I don't have long left now."

Reimei's eyes brimmed with tears at that as she embraced her love tightly, but not too tightly as Magoichi muttered soothing words to calm her down.

Unknown to them as of yet, a figure was crawling through the ventilation shaft, and was now looking at the group through the grate at his intended target.

Taking advantage of everyone's concern over Magoichi the figure slowly slid the grate up and out of his way and prepared itself to grab it's target. Darting forward the figure surprised everyone when he appeared before them and tried to grab Hikari from Oboro's hands, only to be stopped by a kick to the head from Kanna and slammed the would-be-kidnapper into the wall.

"It appears you have rats in the vents, Hō no ani (Brother in Law)" Kanna commented, as Oboro gave a crying Hikari back to Reimei who held her close trying to calm her.

"Indeed," Minato growled coldly passing Naruto over to Kanna before grabbing the kidnapper and dragged him up to eye level "A ROOT Operative huh? Well, You'll be singing like a bird for me boy, and I am in a bad mood right now, so let's go have a small 'Discussion' shall we?"

The ROOT couldn't help but gulp, realizing he was caught. His thoughts then went to his master, knowing Danzo will have him killed for failing his mission to capture the girl, and his death won't be quick like his comrade, Danzo killed hours earlier. His thoughts of being tortured by Danzo were interrupted by Minato's voice, laced with a cold anger.

"Well? Better talk, or I'll have Inoichi's protege Ibiki have his way with you," the Yondaime growled.

The operative tried to talk, he really did, unfortunately however the seal that was on his tongue prevented him from doing so.

"Ibiki it is then." Minato declared with a sick grin as he grabbed the ROOT member and vanished in a yellow flash.

"I don't know who this Ibiki is, but by the look on Minato's face, it's not good for the ROOT," Magoichi said, as Reimei came back to his side with Hikari, who had calmed down. Then sounds of baby giggles were heard as everyone turned to see Kanna playing with Naruto.

"You're such a good boy Naru-chan! Yes you are!" squealed Kanna as she rubbed her cheek with his whiskered one causing the young Uzumaki to go into another fit of giggles.

Before Kanna could continue her fun, a voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

"Having fun with my Sochi, i-mou-to-chan?," Kushina asked as she re-entered the room carrying a whimpering Jiyuu over her shoulder "Because I thought I asked you to stop spoiling him."

"Ku-Kushina...have mercy," whimpered Jiyuu, and Kushina dropped the wolf unceremoniusly to the ground in response, "Ow!'

"Well, Imouto?" Kushian said as he went into the beginning phase of her Habanero form. Kanna gulped as she held Naruto like a teddy-bear, but careful not to hurt him.

"A-ano, Ane-ue, I-I can ex-explain!" Kanna stammered out as her older sister loomed over her, "I CAN'T HELP IT! HE'S JUST TOO CU-U-UTE!"

There was a collective sweatdrop at Kanna's proclamation as she began rubbing her cheek against a giggling Naruto's again with a happy squeal.

'_And she is the Jinchuriki of the Golden Eagle?/She is MY Jinchuriki?,_' Everyone, including said Eagle, thought while a huge sweatdrop formed. Kushina sighed at her little sister's antics.

"Can I have my Sochi back now, Kanna-chan?," Kushina asked, and reluctantly, Kanna gave Naruto back to her sister. After getting her son back into her arms she noticed all the damage in the room.

"Uhh, did I miss something? And where's Minato?" Kushina as she noticed her husband was missing. It was Serina who answered her.

"Apparently a ninja who Minato-sama said was a ROOT ANBU was hiding in the ventilation system, and tried to kidnap Hikari," the ninja apprentice said as she pointed to the open vent, while Kushina growled a bit, "But Kanna-onee-chan managed to stop him by kicking him the head, and then Minato-sama took him away to this Ibiki person,'

Kushina grinned, knowing that Ibiki would have to get the information they wanted out of him. "That's good," She said. "And nice going Imouto." Kanna just grinned and shrugged "It's what I do!" She said, smiling widely.

Kushina sighed good naturedly as Naruto gave out a small cry "Oh is sochi-chan hungry?" Kushina cooed to her son as she sat back down on her bed while the men looked away politely as she pulled down one side of her top and began feeding the eager Naruto "He is such a hungry boy."

"Yeah, just like you were or still _are _for ramen," Kanna said slyly, and Kushina rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Ha Ha Ha, laugh it imouto," Kushina said as she fed her baby boy. It was ten minutes later that Minato finally arrived back, just as Kushina finished feeding Naruto.

"I see you're back from your mission of catching Jiyuu and teaching him a lesson, Kushi-chan," Minato said as Kushina grinned. Jiyuu meanwhile, groaned as he still haven't recovered from the beating Kushina gave him as he laid in the corner of the room.

"That I did Minato-koi," Kushina said with mirth smiling at her husband, "What did you find out from the ROOT ANBU?"

Minato sighed as he sat down beside Kushina "Not much yet," Minato admitted regretfully "But Ibiki is going to be bringing Inoichi in on it, with the two of them he should break pretty quickly."

Kushina nodded at that, knowing that anyone who could break someone's will as tough as Danzo's ROOT-nin, it was those two.

"Perfect choice, and not to mention Ibiki was was Inoichi's protege when it comes to interrogation," Kushina said and it drawn a bunch of curious looks from the others.

"Ano, who is Ibiki? I've heard of Inoichi of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, but I didn't know he had a protege," Oboro asked, and Minato gave a evil-like grin.

"He's Inoichi's protege, and let's just even the hardest of Shinobi Veterans will crack under him," he said, "Instead of physical interrogation, like torture, he focuses on the mentality of his target, crumbling his spirit, and making them sing like canaries," he finished, and Tetsu grinned ferally.

"I like dis fella. An' tha dragon agrees with me!" he says, and everyone sweatdropped.

" *Sigh* It appears Tetsu-kun is gonna have himself a friend in the next few weeks," Kanna said, while Minato and Kushina nodded while the two babies blinked curiously around them. It was then Minato sighed and decided that it was time to go.

"Well, I believe it's time we all leave Magoichi to rest," he said and everyone nodded in agreement, "And Kushina, since you seem well, do you think you can return home?" he asked his wife who nodded, and Minato went to have Kushina discharged so they and their son can go back home.

As their friends said good bye to them, and left the hospital room, Reimei and Magoichi both sat on the bed as they got to know their new daughter. Kushina was smiling, knowing that they deserve a child after all the hardships they faced. Soon, Minato returned and fetched his wife and son, before they left he told Magoichi that he'll have the preparations ready for the transfer of Fubukitsume into Hitomi's daughter when she's born, and Magoichi nodded as the two left.

Now it was just him and Reimei.

"I wish I was here to help you," the future Akaneko Clan Head said as she laid her head on Magoichi's shoulder, Hikari fast asleep in her arms. Magoichi put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright, at least I got to see one last time," he said and the two fell asleep, knowing in just a couple months, a new life will be born to take the mantle of a Jinchuriki.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Two Months Later**_

_**December, 27**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Two months after the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack, and two months after Naruto was born, everyone was once again gathered at the Hospital as another child was to be born that day. In the same room where Kushina gave birth to Naruto, Hitomi Hyuuga was about to give birth to her daughter, Hinata. Two days before, Hitomi asked her friends if giving birth hurt as they described it. They answered that she just have to find out herself. And two days later, she did.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! It hurts!"

Everyone in the Hospital winced at the scream, especially the friends of said Hyuuga, especially the friends of said Hyuuga who were at the center of it all.

In the room where Hitomi was giving birth, were Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and Hiashi along with a few other Hyuuga's including Hiashi's brother, Hizashi.

Currently, Hiashi was wincing in pain as his wife grabbed his hand to the point where she could probably break it, while Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune were helping her give birth.

"Alright Hitomi, I need you keep pushing, you're doing great," Tsunade encouraged. Hiashi was comforting her, but had trouble due to Hitomi's strong grip.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He said as he could swear he could hear the bones in his hand cracking "H-h-hitomi-c-chan! I know it M-Must hurt, but could you please _not _take it out on my hand?"

He gulped when he saw his wife give him a death glare, "YOU TRY TO GO THROUGH THIS YOU BAKA!" she yelled, making Hizashi and the other Hyuugas take a step back in fear.

_'Oh Kami-sama, Hitomi-dono sure is scary when she's pissed,' _they all thought at the same time, while the mother-to-be continued to push.

"I can see the head! Just a little more, Hitomi!" Tsunade urged, as Kushina held her friend's hand.

"Hang in there, Hitomi-chan!" the Uzumaki said, and Hitomi continued to push, until finally...

"Waaaaah!"

"She's out! Shizune quick, hot water!" she ordered and Shizune complied.

Hitomi sighed heavily as she finally eased her grip on Hiashi's hand, much to his relief, as she finally relaxed. '_It's over..._' she thought as she heard the cries of her newborn baby '_Thank Kami-sama it's over._'

"Can...can I see her?" She asked, a bit weakly. Kushina, who was holding the young infant, smiled as she brought the baby girl over so Hitomi could see. Said Hyuuga smiled while shedding tears of happiness as she saw her daughter for the first time.

"Hinata," she said, "I finally get to see you," She lifted her hand and gentally stroked Hinata's cheeks as her daughter cried "My little Hinata..."

Kushina smiled at this as she sat Hinata down next to her Mother, who immediatley embraced her as she smiled happily. The scene reminded Kushina of two months earlier when she gave birth to Naruto.

"I'm happy for you Hitomi-chan," she said as Hitomi continued to embrace her daughter.

Hiashi was also smiling at the scene. He may be a stoic person to many on the outside, but to some of his clansmen, including his brother, he wanted to be a father.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Magoichi's Hospital Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The last two months were not kind to Magoichi. During that time, he contracted a fever and his coughing got worse. Tsunade made daily check-ups on him, in order to keep him comfortable.

However, it wasn't all bad though. In those two months, Magoichi spent his time with Reimei and their new adoptive daughter Hikari. And Magoichi would admit he enjoyed every moment with them both.

Now, as he heard the cries of the new born a few rooms away, Magoichi smiled '_Sounds like Hinata was born without any complications,_' he thought.

He then turned to Reimei who also smiled as she heard the cries of the infant, but he also saw a bit of fear in them, knowing what it meant.

"Reimei...," he said softly, making the woman look at him with, "...I know you're scared of what will happen to me, once the Wolf is transferred into Hinata, but please understand,"

Reimei smiled sadly as tears fell from her eyes, "I know...it's just I can't believe you're leaving, after all we've been through,"

Magoichi chuckled a bit as he shook his head, "I'm not leaving you Reimei," he said, confusing her. "I will always be with you and Hikari," he sat up in his bed, and he pointed at Reimei's chest "Right there." he said, "I'll always be in yours and Hikari's hearts."

The female Jinchuriki smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Moments later, Minato entered the room.

"It's time," he said with a solemn look, and the Uzumaki nodded in understanding.

"Then...let us not delay," he said, and at that moment, a gurney arrived, and the medics placed Magoichi onto it, and carted him out of the room, with Reimei following not far behind.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

_**15 minutes later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

In a secret room at the Hyuuga Compound, everyone has prepared for the sealing. Before Hitomi gave birth, Minato had begun working on the seal that would be used to transfer the Arctic wolf spirit from Magoichi to Hinata. Minato spent that time making sure that both Hinata and Magoichi would be safe during the sealing, but Magoichi said that Hinata was more important to keep safe.

The Yondaime Hokage agreed as they prepared for the sealing. He had Yugao, Kakashi, and their squads there in order to keep out any intruders that may try to pull something. Hiashi also had members of the Hyuuga Clan to be with the ANBU, since their Byakugan can keep a lookout, and detect anyone from a mile away.

Now, Minato, Jiraya, Tsunade, Hitomi, Hisashi, Kushina, and Reimei (the two latter of which had Naruto and Hikari) were in the room where the sealing will take place, with Magoichi and Hinata already placed on their positions on the seal.

"Alright, everything is ready," Minato said with a sigh as he turned to Magoichi "You ready for this?"

Magoichi just gave a cocky smirk, "As ready as I'll ever be," he said, and everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Right then," Minato said, and the Hokage looked toward his sensei, who nodded, and they looked at the infant Hyuuga who had her seal ready on her navel. For the Seal they were using the same method as they used on Naruto when they sealed the fox in him, but only without the technique that severely weakened Minato. He was not back to his full strength yet, but he was strong enough to do this sealing.

Just in case, Jiraiya was helping him with sealing the wolf.

Taking a breath and releasing it, Minato then began making the hand-seals with Jiraiya moving in sync with him. When the two finished their handseals, the two then called out "**Ōkami Pakku Fūin!(1)**"

The sealing array then began to glow an ice blew in color, as swirls of Chakra began surrounding Magoichi and Hinata (who was somehow sleeping through the whole thing).

Then, a blinding light engulfed the room and everyone had to cover their eyes lest they go blind. A few minutes later, the light subsided and everyone opened their eyes and saw the seal on Hinata, glowing a soft white, while said infant was still sleeping. Magoichi was looking at the infant with a content smile on his face.

"It is done...," he said and passed out. Tsunade was instantly by his side as she checked his vitals. She then swore "Damnit, that sealing took a lot out of him!" She said as she began applying healing chakra, as Hitomi walked over to her daughter and picked her up, while Shizune went over to assist Tsunade.

"We need to take him back to the Hospital, now!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**A Week later**_

_**Magoichi's Hospital Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The now former Jinchuriki of the Arctic Wolf was in his hospital bed. After the successful transfer of Fubukitsume into Hinata, and taking Magoichi back to the Hospital, Tsunade made a diagnosis of the dying man, and concluded that he now had a week to live.

It was on January 3rd, at 6:50 PM, as every one of Magoichi's friends, Reimei, and also Minato, Kushina (who was also holding Naruto), Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Hitomi and many others, came to say their final good bye to the former Yuki-nin. In just a week, his black hair turned a darkish grey, and the shadows under his eyes became darker, as he saw everyone come to see him off to the afterlife.

"Well...this is it..." Magoichi said, weakly. "I ain't gonna last much longer..."

Reimei, who was still by his side, was trying desperatly to fight off the tears threatening to pour out of her face. Magoichi smiled as he weakly placed his hand on the woman's left face cheek.

"Hey now...don't give me that," he said, "We'll see each other again, sooner than you think,"

That did it as Reimei let loose the tears as she held her lover's hand. Said person looked toward Minato.

"Also Minato, I need to ask another request," he said and Minato came closer so he could hear, "After I die, I want you to cremate my body, so no one could gain anything from it, and give my ashes to Reimei so she would scatter them at the ruins of Uzushiogakure,"

Minato nodded at that, and he stepped away. The heart monitor tempo beeped slowly as Magoichi's eyes began to get heavy.

_'Well Kaa-san, Tou-san. I'm finally coming home,' _were his final thoughts as he closed his eyes and the machine gave a wail as his heart flatlined.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**2 days later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It had been two days since Magoichi Uzumaki-Sanada died. Minato, respecting his wishes had the man's body cremated, and giving the ashes to Reimei, who immediatley left, along with Tetsu, and Kanna to release them at Uzushio.

After their departure, Minato had to deal with another headache as the Hyuuga Elders, including Hiashi's father, Hideyoshi, demanded that Hinata be immediatley be branded with the Caged-Bird seal. They were silenced by Minato, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Tsuande, and Kushina, and warned the old fossils that if they even dared tried to brand the girl with that damn seal. The Elders were forced to relent but promised that it isn't over.

Minato sighed as he knew that things were going to get complicated for his son and Hinata. Although he managed to convince most of the village that Naruto and the Hyuuga were not demons, but were jailers, others refused to believe it. He also heard from Jiraiya that his assumption of Onoki was correct, as the old Tsuchikage didn't want to risk a war by assassinating a baby just to get revenge, since their Shinobi Forces were still weak from the war.

He was relieved that the old coot was at least smart enough not to take unnecessay risks.

"Well, at least things...," he said but then stopped himself as he remembered Murphy's Law, that something that could possibly happen, WILL happen.

He just looked out of his office, knowing that things were only going to get more complicated. And his son and Hinata are going to be at the center of it all.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: **__**Annnd DONE! Finally finished this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm sorry it took so long. And also, I like to thank DragonKnightRyu, and 117Jorn for helping me with this chapter.**_

_**DragonKnightRyu:**__** It was a pleasure! And I like how you put in that point about Murphy's Law. **_

_**117Jorn: Same here! I can't wait to see how were gonna do the next chapter!**_

_**Patriot-112: Oh don't worry, you will love it. So until then folks...**_

_**All: SAYONARA!**_


End file.
